


Inktober-Pokemon-2017

by SoulAxe



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blossom - Freeform, Challenge Response, Cloud - Freeform, Control, F/M, Family, Fat - Freeform, Feels, Filthy, Flinet, Found, Furious - Freeform, Gladion - Freeform, Guzma - Freeform, HARD, Ink, Inktober, Inktober 2017, Love, Mask, Mysterious, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Pain, Poison, Pokemon - Freeform, SCREECH, Sawyer - Freeform, Shattered - Freeform, Ship, Shy, Swift - Freeform, Torture, Try, Underwater, Volkner - Freeform, blind, challenge, climb - Freeform, fall - Freeform, feel, gigantic - Freeform, otp, pairing - Freeform, plumeria - Freeform, relationship, silver - Freeform, sword - Freeform, teeming, trail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 28,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulAxe/pseuds/SoulAxe
Summary: Featureing OC's Sawyer and Blossom, Side Stories or Fillers, for between the scenes. Staring with the Inktober challenge. Are in Order by Day, Fills in some of the characters back stories. Don't have to read to get the gist of my main story which I will post after this is done. But this dose fill in some holes, I at least subject you read 'Mask' as that is the start of it all.This is a OC x Cannon, Don't Like, Don't Read.  It's GladionXOC/SilverXOC, Sawyer is mine, While Blossom belongs to my Cousin, Ryasha14 on DA.Thanks for reading, leave a comment or critic. Both are welcome. Any mistakes please let me know.





	1. Day 1~Swift

The days seemed to fly by, training had become intense. If she was going to win one of the biggest Tournaments then she had to spend all her time focused and on the task at hand. Training. She had her fun while out on the journey, where she meet many people and Pokemon, some of whom she still keep in contact with. After having gotten back she relaxed, being in the Town of SunnyShore she took to the secret clove she knew of form her childhood, where she and her Pokemon could relax a bit. Screw the crowded beaches that were oh so popular. Coming home to the laughter of Flint and Volkner, having come to welcome her home and instead been meet with a very red, and now angry, hard boiled Krabby. After the ensuing chase and pounding they received, the subject of said Tournament came up, a battle plan had been formed. They both would help.  
  
    "Hey SunnySide, your not paying attention again. You've got your head up in the clouds again."  
  
Volkner stood to the side of his cousin as she stopped jump roping with her Jolteon. He crossed his arms as she gave him a glare for such an accusation.  
  
    "I was focused. Until you interrupted."  
  
The girl's Jolteon watched as each talked, flicking her head back and forth form each one.  
  
    "Any ways, It's time for a break. You've been at it all day. Sure Nyx is feeling it by now."  
  
Volkner changed subject before a heated arguement could form. His cousin had been a little snippy lately, he figured due to the Tournament almost upon her. That the anticipation was getting to her.  
  
    "Ok, Ok..."  
  
She sighed. Rubbing the back of her head, looking down at Nyx, who was still flicking her head back and forth between the two, then stopped to stare at her as if she knew what she was going to say. Then she grin, the toothy kind.  
  
    "Volkner, Don't forget bout tomorrow."  
  
He looked confused suddenly. Blond hair covering his eyes as he dipped down, chest and shoulders suddenly convulseing. Slowly riseing back up to show he was laughing at her.  
  
    "I wouldn't dare."  
  
Was all he said before they started back to the gym they inhabited.  
  
  
  
  
\----------The Next Morning----------  
  
  
    "Do you think SunnySide has improved at all? She's been at it for months now?"  
  
Volkner sat at the bar watching as Flint cooked breakfast, as he did whenever he was over early enough. Flint returned a smile, knowing his best friend was just worried for nothing. Always ever since she had come into his life all those years ago.  
  
    "Like you said. She's been at it for months, non stop. We've had to literally drag her in to take a break, make sure she was taking care of herself just as she was taking care of her Pokemon. When the moment comes the potential will show itself."  
  
He turned back to the eggs before they could burn, adding cheese and bits of meat to it. Scrambled, just like always. The electric Gym Leader sighed knowing the red head was right.  
  
    "About time for her to come down any way."  
  
He stood to go and fetch the girl in question, standing at the bottom of the stairs, cupping his hands round his mouth.  
  
    "SUNNY BREAKFAST!!!"  
  
They waited to hear the sound of shuffleing feet on the floor, the curse that it was to cold. The dropping of the alarm clock as her hand scurried over the end table to find something that was never there. But nothing. It was dead silent. He tried again.  
  
    "BLOSSOM BREAKFAST!!!"  
  
Confused and a tad worry starting to rear it's ugly head, weld within his mind. He took the steps two at a time, knocked on her door and then entered when he was meet with more silents. It was simple, the room was empty. Turning on his heel, scratching his head as he mad his way down. Back to the kitchen where he was meet with the table already set and the girl he was looking for. Sitting with Flint, both stared at him, waiting.  
  
    "When did? How did?"  
  
The questions feel out of his open mouth as he meet her eyes. They gleamed far more then they had in months. Before the training and before the beach day. She had fallen into a slump that she seemed to not be able to crawl out of. But now they shined with a passion that had a new spark.  
  
    "Never mind."  
  
They both watched as she wuffed down her breakfest and sat quietly stareing at the both of them. In time they finished theirs all the while still beig watched. She even volenteered to wash the dishes. They had another cup of coffee and waited on her, time to time looking at each othe runtil Flint burst out laughing. In turn caused Volkner to laugh and then for Blossom to turn an look at them, woundering what was so funny.  
  
    "Finally?"  
  
The question hung in the air as they made their way out back where targets had been set up around an within the battle field. The girl took to the left, the man took to the right. She hoped foot to foot, excited. He nodded to her drawing out a red and white sphere. She did the same.  
  
    "Alright SunnySide, show me the progress of all your training. Go RhineStone."  
  
He threw the sphere, the cream yellow creature emerged. Needle tipped fur stood on end as she prepared for the challenge ahead.  
  
    "JOLT!"  
  
His opponent took out her little sphere, whispering something to it, then throwing it as well.  
  
    "Let's Go, Nyx."  
  
Her pale yellow creature emerged, strikeing a confident pose. Glared down the feild at the older female. She puffed her chest out more, relaxed her furry needles, so they swade in the breeze blowing by. She rolled her shoulders, then suddenly started sparking. Flint grined at the two, this was gonna be good. He raised his oice so both could hear.   
  
    "Alright, the terms are a little different. Targets will be scored on number of hits and accurately. As for the opposing side, take'em down."  
  
No one moved. Each Trainer waited, digging heels into the minerals of the earth. Each Jolteon pawed at the ground, sparks comeing off each one. Muscles tightly twitching form the flow of power. Suddenly a sharp cry form both Wingull and Starly was all it took for Nyx to take off, not a word form Blossom. Volkner ditracted by them nearly missed Nyx finishing the move, his only indication.  
  
    "Double Team then Discharge, Nyx."  
  
Many Nyx appeared, all sparking, charging for the attack.  
  
    "Protect, RhineStone."  
  
RhineStone did as commanded, the sphere appearing round her as the bolts shot at the targets, missing her completely. The look of shock upon Volkners face brought nothing but a grin to Blossom's face as nearly all the targets in the vasinity were taken out. Parts of the ground that had been hit left trenchs of uneven terrian.  
  
    'She charged up, then unleashed full force, which cost her range. All to take out the targets closest, forcing the battle into her favor. Clever girl.'  
  
His slack jaw expression tightened into a smirk as he gave direction to RhineStone, her feet hit the ground running, up and down the trenchs.  
  
    "Agility, then Swift, take'em all down."  
  
Blossom gritted her teeth, biteing her bottom lip. Nyx was waiting, should she follow the plan or take new action?  
  
    "Nyx Follow suit, Use swift aim at her legs."  
  
    "JOLT!!"  
  
Nyx gave a cry chargeing at the older female, unleashing her attack. Missing completely as she maneuver outta the way. Nyx then aimed again, hitting a few targets instead.  
  
    "RhineStone turn and fire back."  
  
Volkner took a gamble hopeing that she would follow, it had paid off.  
  
    "Quick use swift!"  
  
Stars collided as both sides used the same attack, each caught in the blast. The forceful pulse that followed sent them each flying, knocking them both for a loop.  
  
    "Can you keep going Nyx?"  
  
    "Jolt!"  
  
    "Great work RhineStone, great work."  
  
    "Eon?"  
  
Releaseing baited breath Flint called for a cease fire. Checking both Pokemon over, fine, Just shaken up.  
  
    "Well that was a nice try SunnySide."  
  
    "Ahahahah, nice try. your funny."  
  
Volknr spoke as he petted RhineStone. He was issueing an unspoken challenge. She had accepted.  
  
    "I clearly hit more targets, RhineStone only hit the right feild side."  
  
    "That maybe true but her Swift was far stronger, how else would she have sent herself and her oppent flying?"  
  
    "Some attack, she couldn't even knock Nyx out, it was obviously Nyx's Swift that caused the blast."  
  
Both yellow foxes flicked their heads back and forth as their Trainers argued, words spewing like lighting. Flint's grin spread form ear to ear, he wouldn't tell them it was a draw for fear of turning their wrath upon him. He settled for calling the Jolteon over for a well deserved treat. Volkner and Blossom could still be heard arguing the further the three traveled.  
  
    "Na-huh!"  
  
    "Ahhh-huh!"  
  
    "Na-huh!"  
  
    "Ahhh-huh!"


	2. Day 2~Divided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soot, a Charmander, is visited by his Uncles, Thyme and Bone, full evolved Charizards.

The train ride had been long, too long. The girl's butt had become numb form the old timely sits, made of wood. Surprised trains this old still ran. She was heading to Anville Town, proud town where trains came for an over haul. In her opinion, they had missed one. The whistle blew, signaling that they were close to getting off. She watched as the scenery slowed form flying by. Trees covered the lands surrounding the tiny town, most likely many Pokemon as well. Maybe after she finished with her meet up she might explore a bit, maybe find a new Pokemon or two. The train pulled to a stop, she stood.  
  
    "Char?"  
  
She looked down at the little fire lizard, who had tugged at her pants. He grinned at her, tiny arms held up. She bent over letting him crawl up and around her neck., his favorite spot. He looked round as she made her way off the train station, passing not to many people or Pokemon. He bobbled along as her feet carried them over the bridge, that covered over some of the tracks. Looking left they saw where the trains pulled in to be worked on, stopping and stareing as one was spun round and pulled into one of the many tunnels. Contiuneing on their way, heading to an old tea house, where they were to have their meet up.   
  
    "Mmmmmmander? Char, Charmander?"  
  
He pointed as an older lady shuffled up to them. Her face wrinkled with age, smileing as she approached.  
  
    "Hello deary, can I get you anything?"  
  
Smileing back she thought for a moment. Tea houses useually have dumplings and tea, but not much else.  
  
    "Can I get some tea and a round of dumplings?"  
  
    "Coming right up, deary."  
  
The older woman shuffled away, takeing her time as she made her way back inside. It was nearing afternoon, the younger lass having taken the night train, not having slept to well. She yawned, streching, shakeing herself, along with the charmander curled round her neck.  
  
    "I hope their good, ehh Soot?"  
  
    "Char!"  
  
Soot slide down her arm onto the bench then made his way to the ground as he wandered a bit away form her. He was nearly 3 years old now, seemed just like yesterday that she had been asked to take care of the egg. His two uncles, Thyme and Bone, were worried, when she had first taken it. Their Trainers both saying it would give them all a reason to meet up more, which was who they were meeting today. It did little to change how busy each one was, they meet when they could and hung out as much as possible. Thyme and Bone were both fully grown, fully evolved Charizards, some fifteen plus years old. Each time they visited they did as much as possible with little Soot as they could, both getting angery the other was hogging him. Often leading to a firebreathing brawl, which Soot tried to copy, then his Uncles would encourage him to keep going, which turned out to be Dragon Rage instead of a fire move like they had been doing. It was weird, neither of them knew that move, so maybe neither was his real dad? Maybe just maybe...  
  
    "Sawyer, early as always."  
  
    "Hey, girls!"  
  
Both Charizards landed quietly, only grunting to each other as their Trainers hoped off. Bending down to greet Soot as he ran over to do the same.  
  
    "Mander? Char, char-char!!"  
  
    "Raaawr."  
  
    "Rrrrrrrr."  
  
Trainers high-fived, grinning, grabbing the others into a group hug. Squeezeing tightly, since it had been so long, six months or so. All three started chatting at once, eager to say what new thinsg had happened. They all giggled, like they were in school again.  
  
    "Excuse me, deary. I've your order."  
  
    "Let me take that, thanks."  
  
    "Anytime. Can I get you ladies anything?"  
  
    "Same, but double the dumplings for me."  
  
    "Same, but water instead."  
  
    "Of course, dears. It'll be just a minute."  
  
Taking a seat at the bench they all glanced at their Pokemon. Soot was taking turns sliding down each one's back, roaring at the sky before he did so. Laughing, they started chatting away, glanceing the Pokemon's way every now then to make sure everything was ok. The older lady envtually brought out their orders, eating and enjoing each other company.  
  
    "So Rosebe, Whose the new boy toy? Don't think I didn't see that post last month on 'Widget', spill the beans."  
  
The girl in question, puckered her lips in a pout. Not liking the tone of voice, she had a rigt to post as she pleased. She shook her head, earning a frown form the demander.  
  
    "Charlie FlashBang, as he introduced himself. Had a nice...... Motorcycle, if you know what I mean."  
  
Laughter erupted as she smirked at them, a look a disblief came over her face. Scowling, she took a mouthful of dumpling. Unbelieveable that they wuld laugh at her. her eyes lite up as an idea formed in her head, her mouth still full.  
  
    "Wha bow wou, Kia?"  
  
    "Yea Akia, what bout you? Heard you were still dating that last guy form the trip to Orange Isles."  
  
Akia grinned, giveing a victory sign. The other two groaned. He was so annoying, the way he laughed or talked or even droned on about nothing in particular. they shivered as they remember.  
  
    "Dumped his ass."  
  
Rosebe gave a look of disbelief as she point a finger at her, accusingly.  
  
    "It was the snort, wasn't it."  
  
It was a statement not a question. Akia hand a bad habit of claiming she found the right one, then turned around and dumped him for stupid or silly reasons. Rosebe was no better, she called it mixxing it up, switching realationships so oftern. Only way anyone could get a glimps was to check her 'Widget' profile for pictures, it was as if she lived on there. The two glowered a each other, then as if both reliseing there was one more that had yet to be on the roasting table.  
  
  
    "Sawyer..."  
  
She was in for it now, hateing when this subject came up. Her friends were always onto her bout it, tring to coax her to a night club. Her face went bright red as a thought came to mind. Her cheeks were poked.  
  
    "Ooooooooo your remembering an't'cha? Fun wasn't it?"  
  
Rosebe poked just a little harder as her hand was battled away.  
  
    "Noooo..."  
  
Akia grin, remembering being told bout it. She would have loved to have seen Sawyer's face, but she missed it.  
  
    "Heh-heh, wasn't it "The Pulse"?"  
  
Rosebe couldn't grin any harder if she tried. Tormenting Sawyer like that was always fun, especially when she was as red like an Tamoto berry.  
  
    "Shut up, Shut up. Don't. Ever. Bring. That. Up. Again."  
  
Teeth grinding, she growled each word. She hated how they always brought it up, teaseing, even if in good fun. But wasn't that what friend were for, so how could she stay mad at them. She turned smirking at them. It was gonna be a good afternoon.  
  
  
\----------Late Afternoon----------  
  
The three girls had been talking for hours, they left behind the simple tea house, after paying. Makeing their way outta town, to a open feild. Thyme, Bone and Soot all followed not far behind. The girls took their place next to each other, starting up another chatty sesstion. Ignoreing it again, Soot followed after hi Uncle's, who had some how gotten away form him, it frightened him a bit, maybe they didn't care any more. Fat tears formed in his eyes, blurring his vision, casueing him to tumble and be left behind.  
  
    "Mmmmmaaaaaaannnnnnnnddddduurrrr!!!"  
  
Sawyer heard the noise first, jerking a look over at Soot almost jumping up when Akia grabbed her.  
  
       "Let Thyme or Bone handle it, they don't see him enough, this will be good for them to bond."  
  
    "I don't-mmmmmmmmm"  
  
She watched as Bone turned back to the little lizard, finally noticeing, then turned back to her friends allowing them to handle it.   
  
    "Soot? S'goin on? Did'ya fall?"  
  
The orange gaint stomped over to the fallen lizard, bending over to inspect him. Thyme tromped over to also investigate.  
  
    "Don't be baby'n the boy, Trainer dose it 'nough. Get on up, Soot. Stand'self up."  
  
Soot clamped down on his muzzle, tring hard to stop crying, feeling as if his Uncle's were yelling at him. He did as told, slowly.  
  
    "An't baby'n him. Just mak'in sure his fine."  
  
    "See his fine. Standing on his own. See how his she-human jumped up, if she had done that he wouldn't have done it himself."  
  
He heard his Uncle's speaking of his trainer, she just did it differetly, she wasn't like them. Not able to breathe fire or fly. He had seen it many times, she needed help just like he did.  
  
    "She-humans different Thyme."  
  
    "Maybe she shouldn't be his."  
  
    "Don't talk like that in front of the boy-"  
  
    "I speak any way I please, back off! She good for nothing, especially not him."  
  
"An't doin'n him any good to raise yer voice or speak ill of his Trainer, espically in frount of him."  
  
Thyme was speaking ill of Sawyer, his Trainer, and she couldn't understand them. How could he, when he help choose her in the first place? Why? he didn't understand. She had raised him, his uncle only came round when his She-human came round, so he was outta place speaking like that when he wasn't there himself.  
  
    "Your mean Uncle Thyme!!"  
  
    "What did you say Soot?!"  
  
    "You've got no place when you don't know her. especially when your not around as much as she is."  
  
    "Don't raise your voice or get smart with me, boy."  
  
    "I DON'T EVER WHAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!"  
  
His name was called, but he refused to answer either of his Uncles. He ran back to the Trainers, taking shelter on Sawyer neck. Confusion was on all their faces. Sawyer did the only thing she could think of, pet his chin. She stroked it slowly, he turned his muzzle into her neck. She could feel the tears run down his cheeks. Something happened, and she didn't know what she could do. Looking up at the two Charizard, scanning Bone, but locking eyes with Thyme, who glared. Looking out the corner of her eye at Soot, then back at him, it dawned on her. He never did like the way she treated Soot, especially since Charizard were proud Pokemon. She watched as Thyme shook his head then growled something at Bone. What little family had been built was now divided.


	3. Day 3~Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sawyer is just tring to get a battle to give CrimsonCrest some experience since she's so new.

"Will battle for fun-z's."  
  
The blond trainer held up a sign just outside the Battle Dome, shaking it hard, waving it around were most couldn't read.  
  
    "I think i spelt fun-z's wrong. Maybe that's why no one wants to battle."  
  
    "Salazzle? Sal Sal-Azzleeee."  
  
The Salazzle beside her shruged, not really understanding the word itself. But happy to try and get a battle anyway. She liked the thrill, to prove her skill and power, to were she could hold up her head high in front of the rest of the team. Still being the newest on the Team still kinda sucked either way though.  
  
    "CrimsonCrest I think people are intimidated by you. I mean your just so...."  
  
The Salazzle suddenly fearing the worse hung her head low, tail cease moving bout as if wagging, instead curling in on herself. Maybe she was to scary looking, her Trainer may have liked her but that didn't mean that others did.  
  
    "Awesome, I mean they don't know you how could they-"  
  
    "Were you the one shouting about battling?"  
  
Said Trainer looked over to find a male teen bout her age, slick black hair, wearing a greaser jacket with the works, jeans and boots. While she herself wore somethig simular, a black tank top with green camo pants, and brown boots, side of her bangs in a braid to one side while the rest was done up by a large bandana mad into a head band. Her lips pulled into a large shit-eating grin, grabbing CrimsonCrest's Premier Ball, spinning it on her finger tip.  
  
    "Yea, interested?"  
  
    "Only if it's with this cool Poison type right here."  
  
    "Heh Sure-"  
  
    "Ok JagRock."  
  
    The Teen called out his Toxicroak, standing tall, throat sack puffed out, to look intimidating. CrimsonCrest copied the opponent, standing tall, chest puffed out.  
  
    "But you got it wrong, she's not a Poison type, she's a Dark/Fire type."  
  
    "She's a Salazzle right?"  
  
    "Yupe."  
  
    "Poison/Fire."  
  
Sawyer's eye twitched, she gave a half hearty laugh. The teen was clearly mistaken, he didn't know what he was talking bout obviously.  
  
    "Look at her coloring, black and red. Obviously she's fire, cause of the red and dark cause of the black."  
  
    "That makes no sense."  
  
    "Poison/Fire makes even less sense. How'd you even get that?"  
  
JagRock and Crisoncrest had taken a seat next to each other, fist bunping as a appolgy for the Trainer's behavior. How embrassing having your Trainer act in such a way.  
  
    "Sorry dude, she's usually so chill."  
  
    "Nhaawwww Dudette, don't worry bout a thing. My boi useually the same, s'ight."  
  
Both sighed, didn't look like either was gonna get the battle they wanted. Looking back up at their Trainers, not to surprised they were both in each others faces.   
  
    "Your reason makes no since."  
  
    "Na-huh"  
  
    "Ahhh-huh"  
  
    "Na-huh"  
  
    "Ahh-huh"  
  
  
The male tired of argueing yanked out his Pokedex, pointed at CrimsonCrest.  
  
    "See even the Dex says so."  
  
He shoved it at Sawyer, who took it reading it, giveing him a wierd look.  
  
    "So it dose."  
  
    "So she's a Poison/Fire."  
  
    "Still say shes  Dark/Fire..."  
  
Fed up the male grab his hair pulling it out. She waved her hand sup defenisly, grinning. His eye twitched.  
  
    "To each their own."  
  
    "Yea whatever dudette, your annoying-"  
  
    "Still wanna battle thought right?"  
  
    "AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
    "Is that a no?"


	4. Day 4~Underwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siege dose not want to be left alone with his siblings, Blossom doesn't seem to understand.

 "Are you sure they'll be alright? It's been awhile since his been left alone for awhile."  
  
Blossom question Volkner and Flint's reasureance that everything would be fine. But they seem to always forget what would happen the times before, some way shape of form trouble always insued and they same one was alway targeted.  
  
    "He'll be fine."  
  
    "You worry to much, besides we'll be back in a short time, what are they gonna do?"  
  
Volkner's and Flint's chimed as they headed out the door, Blossom hesitant to follow. She huffed.  
  
    "Nyx, Charade, Nebula, HotSpot, Raider, Coal, and Trinket-"  
  
    "Jolt?"  
  
    "Flar?"  
  
    "Umbre?"  
  
    "Esp?"  
  
    "Gla?"  
  
    "Lea?"  
      
    "Syl?"  
  
    "Your all gonna behave-"  
  
They all had heard it before, most of it fell on deaf ears. Nodding, calling out when it seem appropriate. Then she would leave and they would have their fun, at the expensive of the only male in the group. Just like every time, He 'snuck' his way over to her bag and hoped in, the bag becoming much heavier.  
  
    "Come on now Siege. We do this every time."  
  
    "Vaaaaa!"  
  
    "That's not an argument."  
  
    "Poreon..."  
  
    "I'll take you later how bout that?"  
  
    "Vapor?"  
  
    "Yes, really."  
  
Hesitantly the Vaporeon stepped out of her bag, taking a seat on her foot, wrapping his tail round her legs. She would step away and he would do it again, watching the seven pair of eyes on them, his Trainer oblivious to the doom and gloom that was sure befall him. She patted his head, gave a smiling glare to the girls and walked out the door. The sound of footsteps walking away faded, and with them so too was the Vaporeon, followed by a herd of stampeding paws on tile.  
  
    "Brother Siege, where did you go?"  
  
    "We just wanna play!"  
  
    "Phhhh-yea play a game."  
  
    "Why do you always run form us?"  
  
    "Is hide'n'seek your favorite game?"  
  
    "We always play it when Blossom leaves."  
  
    "I wanna play something elsssssseee..."  
  
Siege heard the voices get closer, he held his breath, heart racing. Afraid they would hear, steps softly padding by, until they were no more. He waited for an eternity, waiting longer still, he would stay here until the Ms. came back. Yea that's what he would- did he just hear a noise? Shuffling? Floor creaking? A sign sounded. Oh no...  
  
    "His not coming out."  
  
    "Funny how brother Siege thinks he can hide form us."  
  
    "Especially when his thoughts are running wild."   
  
     "So easy to find, cause you always hide in the same spot."  
  
    "Inside the hall closet, behind the towels."  
  
    "I hate when you do this, dear brother."  
  
    "Still bord."  
  
Siege  took a moment thinking of a plan, what he would do. Who was siting or standing where and who was gonna do what. The only real problem was Nebula and Hotspot, Ms. had taught they Psychic. It could easily grab him and hold him still. It was seven V.S one. May the odds be in his favor.   
  
The closet door flew open, towels thrown everywhere, a flutter of wash rags and hand towels scattered about. Seige jumped running with all his might. He saw the door, just keep running he would make it before- Why wasn't the door getting closer? He turned seeing Hotspot and Nebula's eyes glowing, meaning they had caught him.  
  
  
    "Really?"  
  
    "There's landry everywhere."  
  
    "I got hit by the door."  
  
    "Whose gonna clean this up?"  
  
    "Blossom and the others won't be happy."  
  
    "You never think before you act."  
  
    "How could you?"  
  
He was now doomed. Seven pair of glowing eyes all gleamed the same gleam as they used psychic to take him away.  
  
  
    "Ms. How could you do this to me? Have I not been loyal all these years? HELP ME!!!I TOLD YOU THEY WOULD DO THIS WHY DO YOU NOT LISTEN!"  
  
He continued to yell and shout as they floated him away, his voice became hoarse form it all.  
  
  
\----------A Bit Later---------  
  
    "He should wear the pink poka dot bikini."  
  
    "The fiery red one piece."  
  
    "The  blue flowing skirt."  
  
    "The flowing green top and bottom."  
  
    "The black skirt one piece with low top."  
  
    "Totally covered purple one piece."  
  
    "The yellow low cut bikini."  
  
  
They had been arguing since his capture. Hopefully they would keep going until Ms. Could come back, maybe just maybe. It never happens, they were always do e by the time she and the older males got back.  
  
  
\-------just outside the door---------  
  
    "An't doing it. You brought me out here to...to..no"  
  
Blossom was to say the least, peeved, just a little. Volkner and Flint were left laughing in her wake. Tears in there eyes as they rolled on the floor, or placed hands on  there knees, trying to stay up right.  
  
    'How dare they think I would-'  
  
  
All thoughts stopped as she processed what was in front of her. Bathing suits of different colors, body styles, bows ribbons, hair ties scattered the ground, railing banister, the floor, stairs. At the center Siege floating in mind air held by Nebula's and Hotspot's psychic attack, he was swimming in the air trying to get away but couldn't. He froze seeing her, blinking as if it were a dream, then his muzzle curled in a shit eating grin.  
  
She couldn't believe it, all the girls were arguing? While a few held him. It was unbelievable.  How was she ever going to...? What was she going to do to her Pokemon for treating another like this.  
  
  
    "EON!"  
  
  
The alarm had now been rung, every jerked their heads round, frozen as they saw her,  face of utter shock and dis belief. Seige was dropped, scrambling to her side he nudged her glaring at his so called 'sisters' as they all had sat there staring waiting.  
  
\--------Another Day-----------  
  
It was times like these she wished she could have stayed forever. The way the ocean waves cane and went, upon the beaches, licking at their shores. It was magnification, watching the life underneath the sea of air. What a world to behold, it took your breath away. Her and Vaporeon were bonding today. It was his turn, surrounded by all females was a little overwhelming. She had decided to take him out to a large body of water and spend the day swimming with him. He knew her world, it was time to see some of his.   
  
`"Ready, Siege?"  
  
`"Vapor! Va, Va!"  
  
They hoped in the ocean, off of a boat she had rented for the day. After what had happened she owed him big time, this was just a start.


	5. Day 5~Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver spies on his best Friend, wondering what they are doing alone behind closed doors.

"I don't know. It's weird."  
  
    "I'm already to far in, to late to back out now."  
  
    "Not really, just slowly pull that out."  
  
    "Easy for you to say, your not holding it steady."  
  
    "Yes, I am. Your the one shuffling bout."  
  
    "It's long an awkward to move."  
  
    "And heavy."  
  
A blush crep upon his face as he ease dropped. They had been alone for a long time. His hair falling into his face as his head tilted to hear better. Ear pressed to the wood, breathing steady and his heart calm. He gulped. Swallowing thickly, his nose dry. If he was caught... Surely wouldn't get away. He knew that he shouldn't, she had asked him. His best friend, he trusted her far more then anyone else in his life. But here he was breaking the trust that she had for him. How could he? But wasn't it only 'IF' he got caught?   
  
    "MMmmmmuuuuuurrrrr...."  
  
The sudden grunt and sound of something smacking somethig else, followed by more grunts took him by surprise. His face beat red, same as his hair. He cupped his mouth, almost throwing up, but determined to last, even if it meant staying a lengthy night.  
  
    "Ok, ok-OW!! That hurt's."  
  
He was hurting her. Boiling with a mixed anger, he almost burst in, if the door wasn't locked, or if he just hadn't of heard the sound of hand meet face.  
  
    "What was that for?"  
      
    "I said 'OW'."  
  
    "That little bit hurt."  
  
    "Like to see you do this, take it and be like on thats not pain."  
  
    "Grrrr..."  
  
    "Don't growl at me, Edgelord."  
      
    "Don't call me that. Dam nickname."  
  
    "It suits you."  
  
    "Mmmmmmmm...."  
  
Her laughter could be heard as loud as she was. He glared at the door, at the teen causing her laughter. He didn't like the guy, it was obvious.   
  
    'If Blossom finds out.....Oh no....Better go-'  
  
Leaning to far forward he bumped the door, getting caught, tripping over himself, falling in as the door gave way. Landing face first on the carpet, carpet burning.  
      
"Koman?"  
  
    "You!"  
  
  
His face changed form embarrassed fear to anger as the voice of the one he disliked the most. Gladion. He held his best friends attention, stealing her form him. Then he remembered that she was also in the room, looking up at her. They were holding a large, elongated wooden thing. Both dropped it, taken aback by him.  
  
    "Hey Sawyer...Hee?"  
  
    "You spying little-"  
  
    "You were taking to long-"  
  
    "that's not an excuse."  
  
    "Don't need to hear it form you Edgelord."  
  
    "You heard that? How long were you there."  
  
    "Long enough, Hee."  
  
He shrugged his shoulders as she stomped his way, a look of fear crossed his face. Gladion smirked, he caught the look too, as doom approached.  
  
    'That shit smirking Edgelord.'


	6. Day 6~Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sawyer's Journal entry from a long time ago.

Dear Journal,  
  
  
Today was a great day, far better even. Today daddy took me to the fair. We don't get out because Mr.Locker, his weird, won't let daddy out. Which makes me sad... How can Mr. Locker keep someone as great as my dad locked up? What did he do? Daddy says that his not so great. But he loves me, so his great. Chevron takes walks with me outside. His daddy's raichu. Daddy says I'll have one, one day. He went with us too. Chevron won a blue ribbon for, something I didn't understand.  It was really cool. We had funnel cake, with sugar and chocolate syrup on it. Daddy got mad when I had to much, said I was bounceing off the walls. How can I bounce when they an't springy or any walls? I laughed a lot when daddy called someone and idoit, who said he could get a high score on the hammer game. Daddy left the man speechless, he had WTK look on his face(thats stands for what the krap). Don't tell daddy I wrote that. He says it's not good to say it, but I don't get it, so shhhhhhh..... Cause daddy won the hammer game I got a chatot doll, his name is Whiplassh, yea he dose have an extra "s", cause his real cool. We played more games. Like the squirt water game and the dart and goldeen tank. But my favorite part was when we went back in time to the old'en days where the guy pulled out the sword, which I did. I pulled out the sword and was crowned queen, I had all kinds of subjects. I knighted daddy and threw Mr.Locker in jail cause thats were he belongs and was with us the whole time watching like a honkrow. Daddy was kaughing and having fun too so it was a really good day. Well that was all ok bye.  
  
-Sawyer


	7. Day 7~Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladion has a hard time opening up to Sawyer.

The morning sun shown through the curtains of the Pokemon Center windows, shining brighter as the sun rose. It's bright rays reaching the eyes of one sleeping. Tossing away form it did little good since the beds were positioned in a way that keep the sun brightly in ones face, as if placed like that on purpose. Another form next to him shifted, stretching out. First the back feet, sliding under the pillows knocking them away, then the front, which reached a 'wall'? Pushing harder the 'wall' gave way and there was room to stretch, to wiggle, to do as pleased.  
  
    "Mmmmm....again Silvally?!"  
  
    "Sil-Sil..."  
  
A groan came form the blond teen as he sat up awake now, rubbing his neck. Re-adjusting the tank top that had rolled up, showing the bottom of a few scars. His eyes down cast, he hated looking at himself in the mirror. If only he hadn't had been so stupid, He and Silvally could have done so much better.  
  
    "Rai-rai-chu."  
  
A harsh whisper came form the other occupants Pokemon, the other in the room still snoozing even as the sun shown in her face, though blocked by a fuzzy rump. He glanced over her way, smirking. How could someone like him have been so lucky to have found someone like her? He'd never know. He slowly stood, stretching himself. Walking to the adjacent bathroom to the room they had rented, taking another look at her sleeping face, causing himself to pause and remember, as if it were a dream and he'd wake up. She'd no longer be there. The way her sandy blond hair lay scattered across the bed form tossing and turning in the night, or her stomach became exposed, blankets thrown down and tank top rolled up.  
  
    "Silvally?"  
  
He received no answer form his distracted Trainer, making goo-goo eyes at the female across the room, guarded by the fuzzy rump of an over grown- He stopped, pausing. This was his Trainer's Mate. And that was her Partner, just as he was his Trainers. Silvally shrugged sneaking past, Gladion, easy since he was in his own world.  
  
    "Rai- ehh, Ny-Nuwray?"  
  
The Raichu looked up as his name was called by the male, even if he almost didn't do it right.. His glare softened, knowing Sawyer wouldn't approve. He would get use to the sound of his name coming form the male human, even if it did take a very, very long time and he keep getting it wrong. He watched the male approach a bit slowly, switching between looking at him then to her, stopping half way there.  
  
    "Never mind."  
  
Gladion stared bit more, until he heard a slurping sound. Eyes widening, he left the bathroom door open again.  
  
    "SILVALLY!!"  
  
He rushed over to the door, locking eyes with eye as Silvally stared sideways at him, toilet water dripping form his muzzle, tongue about to dip down again, muzzle hanging open. Time froze as they stared at each other, the only noise was the sound of Sawyer's light breathing and the tic-toc of the clock.  
  
    "Don't even think about it."  
  
Gladion's voice was serious and dripping with an unspoken threat. Silvally keep still, as if thinking about it. Gladion saw the gleam in his eye.  
  
    "DON'T-! Ahhhh why do you do that?"  
  
Threat ignored Silvally plunged all of what he could into the toilet, sucking in as much as he could into his muzzle and cheeks, only coming out when he was yanked back. Gladion was able to force his muzzle open just a little bit for water to pour out, then began the wrestling match between the two. Silvally tried to make his way back to the large bowl, while Gladion tried to force him out. Either having done this many times before. Gladion had no choice but to use brute force as Silvally's Pokeball was out of reach. Silvally slipped on the floor form what had spilled out of his mouth which gave Gladion his edge, slamming the door shut when his partner was out.  
      
    "Ssssiiilll?"  
      
    "No, how many times do I have to tell you."  
  
    "Vally..."  
  
His claws left marks as he pawed at the door.  
  
    "No means no."  
  
    "Wha-ssss goin'on?"  
  
    "Just showering, go back to sleep!"  
  
    "Mmmmm"  
  
Their tussle had woken the other party in the room, even if just barely. He face palmed, rubbing his temples. Even though he had told her to go back to sleep, she was probably going to get up anyway. Times like this he wished he was still alone, so that he wouldn't be a bother. She always told him it was fine, or brushed it off. He'd shake his head and she would pinch his cheeks, making him blush and her smile, he loved her smile. With her smile in his thoughts he striped, showering.  
  
    "Sil?"  
  
Silvally heard the water running, stopping with the door and waited, even his Trainer needed time to be alone. He looked over at the female Trainer, she had risen up onto her elbows giving him a sleepy grin, yawning.  
  
    "Silvally, did you drink again? HuH Huh..."  
  
She laughed at that, the rumble coming form deep within her chest. It was always interesting watching them interact, noisy but interesting. She laid her head down on her Partner, petting his head.  
  
    "Riachu?"  
  
His stomach growled at that, as if emphasizing his point. She heard it loud and clear.  
  
    "Sounds good."  
  
She threw on her cloths, writing something on a note, then over to Silvally.  
  
    "Can I trust you'll give this to him if his out before we're back?"  
  
He gave a rumble to confirm. She placed it on his night stand, pointing to it. Another rumble was given.  
  
    "We'll bring back breakfast."  
  
She and her partner were gone with the shut of the door, just as He shut off the water. Taking his time to dry off and come out, peeking round the door itself. Noticing she was gone he stepped out while watching Silvally who was eyeing behind him, he wagged his finger.  
  
    "Not again."  
  
Silvally rumbled, motioning to his night stand.  
  
    "Went to fetch Breakfast. -Sawyer"  
  
Nodding he sat on the bed, enjoying the bumps across his skin the cold air was bringing. His hand tracing over a scar unconsciously, remembering how he got it.   
  
\------With Sawyer------  
  
    "I'll take 2 bagels and 24 Poke'Puffs."  
  
    "Of course, both fresh out of the ovens. Do you preffer any particular flavor?"  
  
    "Raichu, chu?"  
  
    "Chocolate and Vanilla swrils, please."  
  
    "Of course, m'am."  
  
Handed two different bags, the sell wavering off into the noses of all nearby.  
  
    "Raiiii?"  
  
    "No, Nuray. We'll eat with Gladion and the rest of everyone else. So wait."  
  
Both their mouths watering at the though of it melting onto their tongues, exploding with taste.  
  
    "Rai..."  
  
Nuray crossed his paws over his chest as they walked back to the room, muttering to himself in the language of Pokemon she couldn't understand. Nearing the door, she couldn't hear the shower running which must have meant he was done. Smiling as quietly pulled out her key and jerked the door open, eyes landing on his shirtless form, her mouth gasped open at what she saw. Nuray mean while caught both bags.  
  
    "Rai..chu"  
  
  
\------Few Mins Before------  
  
He became lost in thought, forgetting he was with his girlfriend,  that Silvally was there, ever even that he was still subconsciously tracing another scar. He was at another time, before it all had happened, back when everyone was together. His lips curled into a smile, taken back to when he was still ignorant to the world and Lily was still very little. Then it flashed black, he saw Type: Null, how they all were treated, amalgamated. His world shattered. He'd come to get his father, had been told to never enter the lab, but he did.   
  
    "HUH?!"  
  
He jerked up outta his thoughts, seeing her there. Eyes meeting, hers flashing so many different things. He turned away first, curling in on himself. Now she would turn away and walk out. Silvally jumped up covering him, knowing he was afraid. She slowly approached, knowing Silvally wouldn't hurt her.  
  
    "Is that why your always hiding?"  
  
She was still there, closer now. Voice soft and full of something he couldn't place, but not pity. He pulled in on himself harder, trying to disappear.  
  
    "Your going to walk out the door."  
  
He stated his fear. Not seeing the confusion that crossed her face, she stood there, lost at really what to do. This was why he never went swimming, topless or anything having to expose himself to the world. She though bout it, feeling kinda the same way, just afraid of people staring. She shooed Silvally off the bed, he rumbled but she pushed him off. He felt the bed dip.  
  
    "Why are you shying away form me? Why would I leave? Just because your a bit scared up?"  
  
    "Yes."  
  
He was still turned away. She pulled herself up onto the bed beside him, wrapping her arms round him. Feeling him shake, she pressed harder, just waiting. He keep the big fat tears that threatened to fall at bay. He would not cry, he was done with it years ago. Yet she brought out of him what he though long ago buried. She was different in a lot of ways, maybe she was worth a shot? Or maybe not. Maybe test the waters and see how cold it became. He uncurled a little, turning his head toward her, eyes a bit red. He could see her smile through the blurriness.  
  
    "Your handsome with or without scars, but you know..."  
  
He turned back looking away form her. Feeling her finger trace his spin up and down. Shivering at the touch, ashamed she was so gentle.  
  
    "You don't have any on your back, which must mean you faced all of whatever it was head on."  
  
Eyes widening, her statement had him confused. What did scars on your back or front have to do with anything?  
  
    "See one of my favorite stories deals with several warriors. It states that if a warrior has scars on their backs, that they ran form battle and were cowards. But you don't have any scars on your back."  
  
He knew what she meant now. She was definitely different then any other that he knew. Feeling the bed move and shift as she did.  
  
    "But then again...That would make me a coward..."  
  
He looked at her again, watching as she lifted up the hem of her shirt to him. He couldn't look away. Upon her skin was burnt skin healed over. He rolled over and she allowed him to trace it, though barley feeling his warm hand.  
  
    "I don't like it when people stare or ask bout it. But maybe when I'm ready I'll tell you about it."  
  
She lifted down the band of her pants down a bit, he saw as it traveled further down, same as she lifted her shirt more.  
  
    "I have one too, so no more shying away, ok?"  
  
    "Sorry.."  
  
    "Don't. It's fine, now how about breakfast-"  
  
They both looked over to see Nuray's and Silvally's cheeks full and covered with crumbs form all the pastrys, frosting covering the floor were they sat goring themselves.  
  
    "Nuray!!"  
  
    "Silvally!!"  
  
    "That was for everyone!! Awwwww..."  
  
Sawyer knelt infront of Nuray, stretching his cheeks a bit.  
  
    "Chu."  
  
She popped his stomach, earning a grunt form him. Gladion gave a look at Silvally as he gave the same look back.  
  
    "Sil?"  
  
Lips forming into a smile, the sound of a rumble came form within his chest as he doubled over at the scene before him. Soon Sawyer joined him too.  
  
    "I still want breakfast."


	8. Day 8~Crooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blossom has a problem.

"Look I'm telling you it's fine."  
  
    "And I'm telling you it's 43cm off center."  
  
    "How would you know? It's straight."  
  
    "I'm good at my calculations. And it's off 43cm."  
  
    "It's straight enough."  
  
    "No, go grab the ruler off the shelf in the kitchen."  
  
Flint face palmed as he continued to argue with the younger Trainer.  He loved her as his own family, but sometimes he wished he could get through to her. Wait a minute, ruler? Then it hit him. No wounder she keep claiming it off center.  
  
    "I know that look. What are you planning?"  
  
    "You just want the ruler cause you don't want to use the step ladder after what happened last time."  
  
    "Last time has nothing to do with this time, and it really is off by 43cms."  
  
She crossed her arms nodding as he smirked at her. Flint crossed his arms as well.  
  
    "I'm not falling for your trick this time. I still remember when-"  
  
    "Don't even go there."  
  
She jabbed him in his chest, throwing him off balance a bit. He glowered down at her.  
  
    "When you put pink hair dye in my shampoo."  
  
    "You let me have the leftovers form that bottle, I even told you about it before you took the shower, so it's your fault."  
  
    "Shorty. I will so go there."  
  
    "Buffolan look-a-like."  
  
Flint's eyes suddenly began to water at that,lip quivering. Hands balled into fists as he shook them.  
  
    "That's going to far, they stole my hairstyle first. It's popular."  
  
    "Yea, back in the day."  
  
She looked away as he put on the waterworks, grabbing onto her shoulder for support as he cried, even so far as to blow his nose on her.  
  
    "Ewwww, FLINT!!"  
  
    "You always were a wet blanket. I'm just making use of it."  
  
    "I'll bring out a can of diet whop-ass for you."  
  
    "You can't even reach my ass, shorty-diet whop-ass? What are you getting at?"  
  
    "That a can of regular whop-ass would be to much for you, old man."  
  
    "You say such hurtful things, Blossom."  
  
    "Your acting is almost as bad as Fantina's."  
  
    "That was a tie and you know it."  
  
    "Then why did you dress in drag and do the hula?"  
  
    "You said you'd never bring that up."  
  
    "I say a lot of things."  
  
    "But you promised!!"  
  
    "I'm sorry! Happy?"  
  
    "No, you don't mean it."  
  
    "Don't forget Volkner was there too."  
  
    "Don't bring me into your spats."  
  
He had been sitting there the whole time as they argued over each and every picture in the house, ruler and protractor in hand, but they seemed to have forgotten about him until then.  
  
    "Wait a min, Volkner did the Drag'n'Hula, you did the pole dancing in the Lopunny outfit."  
  
    "Stop bringing that stuff up!!"  
  
    "Embarrassed are we?"  
  
Both men face palmed. Blossom was hard enough to handle as it was, even more so when she was full of herself, thinking she had them. when they still had their secret weapon, which always worked. Each grinned looking at her. She smirked back, challenging them. Volkner reached into his pocket, bringing his wallet out, wiggling his fingers over the slot where he keep his photos. Her eyes widened, shaking her head.  
  
    "Don't do it you'll regret it."  
  
    "I don't think s-?"  
  
    "Heh heh heh, go ahead Volkner bring it out and show her. We always have a back up plan."  
  
Volkner tapped Flint, who shrugged still laughing.  
  
    "No need to show me I know what it looks like-huh?"  
  
Volkner picked through again and again, finding it empty accept for a piece of lint. He held it upside down shaking it as if it would fall out. Flint took it form him, searching himself, both sticking an eyeball over the opening checking again.   
  
    "Oh no."  
  
    "Oh yes."  
  
They both looked at Blossom as she held you photo they were looking for, fingers moving to rip it. They both jumped at her, the action causing her to tear it a bit which stopped them in their tracks.  
  
    "What do you want?"  
  
    "Have mercy, you witch."  
  
She cackled her laugh as she held the photo prisoner. She pointed to the picture on the wall.  
  
    "You fiend!!"  
  
    "Fix it. Fix them all."  
  
Using the protractor and ruler they straighten the picture, until they saw the look in her eyes. She pointed to another and they fixed it as well. For the rest of the day and well into the night the fixed every picture in the house and gym. When they grew tired she would show them the photo again, suddenly being renewed with energy.  
  
    "All the Pictures will never be CROOKED AGAIN!!!"


	9. Day 9~Screech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victory Screech!!!

  "Cova, use imprison!"  
  
    "Get out of there Silvally!"  
  
    "Dodge Senka!"  
  
    "Pincer them in SunBurn with Flamethrower!!"  
  
A heated battle ensued on the battle field, one team executing each maneuver like they had practiced it hundreds of times before. The other having trouble within their own ranks. SunBurn, brown peach colored, male Granbull, partnered with and Cova, a female Zorua, paired with Sawyer and Blossom. Silvally and Senka, a Meganium, were both male, belonging to Gladion and Silver.   
  
    "ZOR!!"  
  
Charging the move Cova unleashed pulse of energy, causing chains to emerge form the ground grabbing hold of the targeted Pokemon, trapping them in place and unable to relent. Though she had just unleashed the attack she had little control over it, being a new move she had learned, promptly losing the hold just as it took them.  
  
    "Sludge Bomb SunBurn!"  
  
Splotches of purple ooze dripped form his mouth as he prepared his next attack. The Imprison lasting only a few seconds. Silvally jerked, struggled to free himself form the attack. Senka keeping calm, having face SunBurn and Sawyer before.  
  
    "Come on Silvally!!"  
  
    "Senka Solar beam!!"  
  
Senka began charging, his petals began to glow pale yellow, gathering sunlight. SunBurn executed his move, sending droplets of bombs atop the two trapped Pokemon as Imprison wore off. In retaliation a beam of light shot back hitting the Granbull. Cova released form holding the move, breathed heavily, shaking as she stood. Sunburn having flown back being hit with the Solar Beam. Smoke billowed out form where Silvally and Senka were held. All were quiet as it cleared slowly, unveiling like a fog dissipating. SunBurn sprawled out on the ground several yards away.  
  
    "VICTORY SCREECH!!!!"  
  
    "What?!"  
  
Silvally and Senka lay in a heap of each other, swirly eyed form battle. Having fought hard, but only to lose it to the girl's team work. Faces set in disbelief, eyes wide and mouths hung open or set in a line, pupils turn to slits. So unbelievable it was.  
  
    "OOOOLALOLALOALAALOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
The noise came form both girls, in harmony and at the same time, scrapping at the eardrums. Tongues wagging in their mouths, a bit sticking out as they rang form deep in their chests, only stopping to take a breath.   
  
    "Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"  
  
    "Oh no."  
  
Both boys face palmed as they let their distaste for losing known, coming to terms that they had lost.  
  
    "SunBurn you alright?"  
  
Said Pokemon limped over, tail wagging.  
  
    "Gran!"  
  
    "You did really good, I'm so proud. Your such a good boy."  
  
His eyes lite up at that, the baby voice form his Trainer was enough to make his eyes bulge out cause of the praise.  Enjoying the pets her received he coiled up to her, relishing it.  
  
    "Nice job with Imprison Cova, just a bit more practice."  
  
    "Zor!"  
  
The little illusionist beamed with pride, mischievous as she was, enjoying battles just as anyone else. Blossom glanced Sawyer's way, each grinning as a 'DOOM' aura fell over the boys.  
  
    "As for-"  
  
    "You boys..."  
  
Gladion and Silver slowly backed away, terrified looks on their face, knowing they had a bet to pay up on. The girls turned into demons, red eyes appeared on their shadows as they closed in on their victims. 


	10. Day 10~Gigantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sawyer asks for Silver's opinion.

 "You didn't have to come."  
  
The voice called form behind the changing curtain. She was his best friend, maybe even his only friend. He would be there, even if it meant he had to travel into the depths of the girls section of the Veilstone Mall. Past the weirdly colored cloths that hung on racks, or eve the oddly shaped hats or scarves or even the underwear section.   
  
    "I had nothing better to do."  
  
    "Training?"  
  
He cleared his throat. Ignoring the question, pulling at his collar. Was it hot or was it just him?  
  
    "Why are you quiet? Was it because I laughed? I didn't-"  
  
She burst out laughing at the mere thought, interrupting her sentence.  
  
    "You were on the floor.... Laughing."  
  
The memory fresh in his mind, she had lead him into this jungle of cloths expecting him not to get lost, he turned looking around. No clue where she had hidden herself. Voice ringing for him, rushing toward it. He caught on a rack, tumbled into it, struggling to get out before he lost her again, or worse thinking he had ditched her. Popping his head out, then pulling the rest of himself out, having a makeover himself. She stood there giving a thumbs up before falling over form laughing. He had become dressed in a sun hat, scarf and several random colorful articles of clothing making him look as if he was in a sundress.  
  
    "You got two thumbs up."  
  
She held her hands out on both side of the curtain, giving them again. He scoffed, listening to  ruffle of cloths.  
  
    "Ok, how about this one?"  
  
He waited as she moved the curtain aside, revealing the chosen bathing suit. It was a two piece, black with purple swirls, like stars in the night sky. Crossing his arms, holding his chin he looked her up and down.  
  
    "It's not right."  
  
    "What do you mean it's not right? This is the fifth one I've tried on."  
  
He expected her to make a come back, but was still left without a response.  
  
    "Well....ummm..."  
  
He looked away, scratching his neck. Knowing that the longer it took the less time she had to spend with  _HIM_. Not understanding what was so great about  _HIM, HE_ was dumb, had a bad attitude, and was... Wasn't right, for her. There was better out there, but she was happy with  _HIM._ Would he really wanna take that away?  
  
    "Well?"  
  
He spoke before thinking, the words already leaving his mouth before he could think it through any longer. Instantly regretting it.   
  
    "Makes your butt look gigantic."  
  
He blushed, eyes widening, pupils shrinking. His mouth fell open, holding his hand up in defensively. He glanced her way. Eyes wide, a look of shocked crossed her face. He watched as she turned round to look in the mirror at herself. She looked at him then back at her so called 'gigantic butt'.  
  
    "Your just saying that."  
  
He was rolling with it. No choice if it meant more time wasted. Shaking his head.  
  
    "No it totally does. Why would I say so otherwise?"  
  
He keep a poker face on, sweating n the inside. Heart racing, glaceing away finding another rack more intriguing. Swallowing hard.  
  
    "Your such a lair. You cross your arms when you lie, look away, and gulp."  
  
He looked back at her with the best poker face he could. Silence, he didn't deny it nor confirm it. She started to laugh at him again.  
  
    "Nyuuuhhhh!"  
  
He stuck his tongue out at her. She laughed harder, bending over to catch herself on her knees. She shut the curtain to change.  
  
    "I like it, therefore your argument is invalid."  
  
Throwing his arms in the sir he gave up. He tried, half way succeed. She came out, paid for it.   
  
    "I'll see ya later Kamon."  
  
She only called him that, it was how he liked it. At least that hadn't changed. She hugged him, calling out her Aerodactyl.   
  
    "I'll see ya when I see ya, Sawyer."  
  
He watched her fly toward the resort, waiting until she disappeared.  
  
  
\-------After Flying-------  
  
She was waiting in her bathing suit, her boyfriend going to meet her. She knew he was still self conscious, they most likely wouldn't swim but at least she had been able to get him to come period.  
  
    "Sawyer!"  
  
His voice called her. She saw him across the way, of course in red and black swim trunks with a black t-shirt. Walking casually over.  
  
    "Gladion, sup?"  
  
He gave a distasteful look. She smirked at him seeing the pink dust his cheeks.  
  
    "You checking me out?"  
  
He squinted at her, arms crossed, mouth set in a line.  
  
    "Your so checking me out."  
  
    "And?"  
  
    "You like it."  
  
    "So?"  
  
    "Enjoy the view."  
  
    "Yes..."  
  
    "Dose my ass look gigantic?"  
  
He paused as that last question processed, shaking his head.  
  
    "What?"  
  
    "Silver said my ass look gigantic. An well it's kinda been bugging me."  
  
    "Should I go beat him up?"  
  
    "Already did. But-Phhh- S-seriously..."  
  
    "You look fine."  
  
    "But now I'm paranoid."  
  
    "We can always leave."  
  
She took a minute to think. Then it dawned on her.  
  
    "Were already here, might as well enjoy it and forget our troubles."  
  
    "Like your gigantic butt?"  
  
He smirked, chuckling. Footsteps faded, she was walking away.  
  
    "Sawyer? Hey wait!! Look I was joking! Hey are we really leaving? Now I know how to get-Owwww!! That hurts!"  
  
Catching up with her, falling in stride with her he spoke. She reacted by grabbing his ear and pulling back, they were staying. He wasn't getting out of it that easily. Not even if he did say what he had said.


	11. Day 11~Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revolver, a Lucario, has a nightmare from years ago.

  "Stop struggling!"  
  
He yelped as the needle jabbed it's way in. Liquid forced in, burning under the fur and skin. His muscles twitched uncontrollably. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes. Muzzle opening and closing, no sound emitting. The vocal cords tired, sore form over use, what little sound he could make sounded close to nails on chalkboard.   
  
    "Dam mongrel."  
  
The small male turned away, grinning to himself.  
  
    "With these improvements, should make you more easy to control. Hah!! Don't even have to pay the Center for it either. Dam bitch, I don't need to tell her my reason for having them removed. I'll do it myself."  
  
Deep hoarse laugh reached Pokenine's ears, embedding it's self into his memory. He watched the male work over at the table, his cloths covered with a regular apron, rubber gloves concealed  his hands, his hair disheveled. The clinking of metal on metal alerted him. Scrambling to release himself proved futile.   
  
    "Ahh yes sharp, very sharp."  
      
He licked his own blood off the scalpel after running his thumb over it. Eyes gleaming in the dimly lite room, bloodshot from lack of sleep.   
  
    "Your still useless. With your typing. But Lucario are so coveted. Maybe if I get a few females of my own."  
  
He mumbled to himself, taking steps forward and back. The Lucario's heart beating, furiously. He was so afraid.  
  
 _Ba-Bump  
  
Ba-Bump_  
  
Strapped to the cold metal table did little for him, slight movement rocked it. His limbs comatose, lacking the will to do as told. Then came the searing pain. Burning, eyes watered. It was unexpected, he froze.  
  
    "We'll start with the left spike, moving to the chest and finally the right.. It will be painful, to remind you to behave. Or of what I can inflict upon you."  
  
Shock, breathless. His heart hammered. Sweat formed on his pads. It was unbareable as the flesh was peeled away, slowly. Wide away to feel it stripe form him. The male reached for his next tool, knocking over the stand it was sitting on. Bone taken form were it should have been. The rusty saw breaking half way through.   
  
    "ARGGHHHHH!!"  
  
He grabbed the bone twisting it to splinter. Pieces left behind as he chucked the large triangle shape away.  Dizzyness set in as blood flood freely. He didn't pay attention as the male worked to stop it. As the bleeding stopped he moved on.  
  
    "Heh, your bleeding a lot. Don't die on me now."  
  
    'Why are you doing this to me?'  
  
 _Ba-Bump  
  
Ba-Bump  
_  
Chest throbbing, he was paralyzed form the drug earlier. He could feel it all. The bone and skin being ripped form him. The male worked his chest area the same as the first.  
  
 _Tromp_  
  
Tromp  
  
Heavy foot mad it's way to ears below. The door burst open, light shining in, blinding both occupants. Then he was awake, panting. He remembered that clearly. A nightmare form days before. He looked over at the other occupants in the room, all asleep. He looked for a familiar face, hidden under the blankets. There she was, his current Trainer, the one who rescued him. Snuggling closer he breathed in her scent of peaches. He wouldn't be able to sleep, but just being there he'd be fine.


	12. Day 12~Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Flint an't allowed to watch Blossom no more.

"No peeking Uncle Flint!!"  
  
    "Alright, alright."  
  
He covered his eyes with his hands, satisfying the little girl. He cracked his fingers a bit, watching her look round.  
  
    "I don't hear you count'n Uncle Fl-NO PEEKING!!!"  
  
    "HEEH!!! OW!! Now that's uncalled for!"  
  
He hoped on one foot while holding the other up, as if it would make the pain go away. Itty bitty snickering could be heard form the girl.  
  
    "Your cheating, means I can hit you."  
  
    "1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10..."  
  
Sound of tiny feet faded away as numbers were listed off. The older red haired male took his time, knowing the tiny girl would need a bit of extra time. She was the age of 6, dashing on short legs. He grinned, loving to visit his best friend, Volkner and his cousin, Blossom. She was adorable and hated being called as such. With her large curious child eyes and toothy smile. She especially loved playing with both of their Pokemon RhineStone and Maroon, a Jolteon and Flareon. Watching them play reminded him of his time traveling with Volkner. How they would battle and test each other, how they always tie. Before they would know it she would be old enough to travel on her own, with her own starter and out about training. Maybe even coming to them and beating them.  
  
    "11... 12... 13... 14... 15... 16... 17... 18... 19... 20..."  
  
He heard cabinets open and close, laundry being moved or dropped on the floor, no doubt left there, a yelp and yip or two form some of the Pokemon as they were climbed on, pounced on or even jumped on. It was a musical of different sounds, whimsical if you will. All coming together to make a weirdly combination of almost bearable conundrum.  
  
    "21... 22... 23... 24... 25... 26... 27... 28... 29... 30-HERE I COME!"  
  
Uncovering his eyes to the now brightly light room. Walking the way her foots steps had faded. Looking under tables, chairs, behind sofas. Until his ears meet with a sound unlike the rouge of earlier. It sounded as if something had broken. He came to were he had heard it form.  
  
    "Oh no! Ow!"  
  
He peaked round, seeing as the little girl tried to pick up the pieces of what appeared to be broken glass of sorts, cut her self and was now biteing on her hand. He stepped form around the corner.  
  
    "Blossom?"  
  
    "Your not suppose to find me yet!"  
  
She stood up trying to cover the glass with her body, holding her hand behind her back. He causeully walked over as if not seeing the glass.  
  
    "But I did finish counting, so yes I can."  
  
    "But I'm not ready."  
  
    "You set the rules not me. And since I found you fair and square how bout you tell me what happened."  
  
    "Nothing."  
  
    "Then why is there glass every where? Why are you holding your hand behind your back?"  
  
She looked to the side, eyes down cast, shrugging.  
  
    "You know what I think?"  
  
She shrugged again, eyes meeting his at least.  
  
    "I think someone doesn't want to get in trouble, that maybe it was an accident."  
  
    "But it was!"  
  
    "Tell you what, tell me what happened or you can tell Volkner. Who would you rather tell."  
  
    "I didn't mean to, I was crawling up on to of the bookshelf and it wobbled and then fell."  
  
Flint face palmed, of course. She always had to climb high or something. He rubbed his temples, hearing her sniffle.  
  
    "I'll clean this up, you have until I finish doing that before I come find you, and when I do, I win."  
  
He watched as the tears dried instantly, a toothy grin spread cross her face as she ran off. She had done it again, suckered him again. He grabbed the broom and pan, seeing up.  
  
    'Clever girl.'  
  
She always played them, course it was their fault to a point. He dumped the contents into the garbage, going to set them back in place.  
  
    "Opss... Flint!"  
  
He froze, head drooping as he walked over to where she had called him form.


	13. Day 13~Teeming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blossom has a surprise for Silver.

 "You have to put the blindfold on now."  
  
    "Are we even close?"  
  
    "Yes."  
  
Silver shrugged as Blossom placed the black cloth over his eyes, looping it in a easy release knot. She grabbed hold of his shoulder as they walked.  
  
    "Tik? TTTTIIIIKKKK!!"  
  
Blossom used her other hand to hush the excited Joltik on her shoulder. Petting her, grinning ear to ear.  
  
    "Tik-tik-tik-tik!!"  
  
    "So why are we in Unova again?"  
  
    "You'll see."  
  
He grunted his displeasure. Letting her lead him to where ever she had the great idea to take them too. It had taken a log week to get there. She had mad a big fuss bout someplace she wanted to show him. And of course she had brought the tiny arachnid with her. It was a very tiny bomb, with a large area of reach. The Discharge it gave off was very powerful for her size. It was easy to know when she would go off, giving a count down in her 'Tik-ing'. She was also used a lot against him, being thrown at him when she was about to go off. Usually sticking to under his nose, like a mustache. Her fuzz tickled his nose, his sneeze also triggered her. Silver asked why and was told it scared her. Sure it did.  
  
Blossom was teeming with excitement. She had finally gotten him here, the one place said he would never visit. The one place that seemed to be the cause of all his misery. She had to trick him to get here, but it would be all worth it when they got inside. Coming upon a cave, the air shifted suddenly. It was heavy, both their hair stood on end.  
  
"You sure this is the place, feels kinda heavy."  
  
"Just wait."  
  
"Tik-tik, Joltik!"  
  
Blossom lead them further in. The cave was electric blue, the best place for electric Pokemon, were rocks floated, and the best place to find Joltik in the wild. Silver never needed to know, he would find out soon enough.  
  
"So whats so special bout this place?"  
  
"Stop asking so many questions."  
  
"You an't answering me anyway."  
  
She stopped him, feeling as Dapple crawled over her to the top of his head, snuggling in just a bit.  
  
"JOLTIK!!"  
  
And it echoed and echoed. Sounds of dripping reached his ears, the subtle tingling in the air, as if crawling over his skin.  
  
"You can take the blindfold off."  
  
He did. His eye shined blue, wide as realization came over him. They were in Unova, the place Joltik came form, ChargeStone Cave. He squinted his eyes, turning to Blossom who was grinning evilly. Dapple stuck to his head, twitching, glad to be back. She called again. Silver froze.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"Dapple really likes you, she just wants-"  
  
Her voice was drowned out as the sound of scurrying feet got closer, the millions of eyes suddenly glowing in the eerie blue.   
  
"You to know that."  
  
"Joltik!!"  
  
They all were upon him before he could run. Eyes wide with horror, pupils slanted, frozen. Swarming him in a big pile of fuzz, the only trace left of him was his arm, twitching as it stuck out form the rest.  
  
"Aww it's Dapple's family, they like you too. Group hug."  
  
Dapple bounced up and down on top of them all, she was the queen of the pile. Her victim, smothered by her family and Trainer. She 'Tik-ed' in victory.


	14. Day 14~Fierce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoke, Shiny Eevee, has his first battle, with a little help.

The breeze blew by on the autumn day, carrying leaves away as winter moved closer.  Blossom took a stroll, accompanied by Trinket, a Sylveon, and Smoke, a silver Eevee, the newest addition to her team. It was trail almost connecting all of Sinnoh, if it wasn't for Mt. Coronet. Traveling down it, coming to a clearing, where stone benches, a pond surrounded by trees tall as they could be. Blossom placed herself upon the bench cuddling Smoke, Trinket curling up to them. Just enjoying the day. Rising his ears, Smoke, watched as his Trainer's mouth opened. Peaking in he saw not so pointy teeth, a big ol'pink thing twitch, and bad breath. He backed away, muttering something.  
  
    "I'm awake, go play."  
  
Trinket stayed nestled to her, warm in the cool breeze. Smoke sat there staring as she fell asleep, ears up listening to the sound of her breathing, head tilting this an that way. Curiousness in his eyes. Board fairly quickly, Smoke hoped down, padding away to search for something to do  
  
    "I wounder when, or even if Trainer will notice I'm gone."  
  
He looked back, seeing her form disappear as he continued to walk away into the surrounding forest. Spotting a bouncing leaf he charged for it, tripping before he could even reach it.   
  
    "What do we have here?"  
  
    "A runt."  
  
Smoke looked up out of the dirt, standing. He shook his silver fur of the dust. Puffed his chest up, stretched his back leg out keeping the other in, holding his tail high.  
  
    "I am your worst nightmare."   
  
Before him stood a Druddigon and Turtonator, looking at each other, then at him. One poking him in the chest.  
  
    "Your a little bugger, think yer big. To big fore yer breeches."  
  
    "Go on runt, outta'ere fore you get hurt."  
  
He grunted form the poke. Snarling he bit down on the claw that did so, lifted as he was.  
  
    "Didn't'cha'ear him runt? Bugger off fore yer hurt."  
  
    "I'll be doing the hurting. On you."  
  
    "Tough runt an't he."  
  
The Turtonator flicked him off his claw, sending him rolling across the ground. Swirly eyed as he lay there against the bushes he landed in.  
  
\---Back With Blossom and Trinket---  
  
Trinket knew that Smoke wouldn't sit still for long. Being young he was curious and loved to explore new areas. She stretched, suddenly hearing a grunt and rustle of bushes. She followed the sounds to watch as Smoke was flung into the bushes again. Watching as he charged the two dragon Pokemon, who laughed every time he came back. She growled.  
  
\---Back with Smoke---  
  
    "I've got you were I want you."  
  
    "Nice try runt."  
  
    "Fore last time, BUGGER OFF!!"  
  
Smoke came again and again despite the warning. Weather he was trying to prove something or was dense, or didn't sense the impending danger. Smoke puffed his chest again. He trudged toward them, snarl ready to let loose on his muzzle. His fur disheveled, mud covered and dusty. Muzzle lips pulled up, releasing the snarl. The two dragon types froze, a smirk on their maw's. They saw a glowing spark of pink behind the silver fox. It too had fangs, and it was baring them at them.   
  
    "Begone foul beastes."  
  
That as their queue, took off as the little eevee gave another snarl. Trinket came up behind him, licking his cow lick down.  
  
    "What's going on?"  
  
    "Protecting Trainer form big bad dragons."  
  
    "Hhmmm your a brave one Smoke."  
  
    "Yupe, and do you know why?"  
  
    "No, but I bet your gonna tell me."  
  
    "For I am Fuzzy Death!"


	15. Day 15~Mysterious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladion has a question for Sawyer, about a friends Pokemon.

 "Can I ask you something?"  
  
    "Depends. What about?"  
  
    "Well... I..."  
  
He muttered as he continued his sentence. Gladion had yet to grasp how his girlfriend could be so blunt. To just say what was on her mind. He rubbed the back of his neck, wishing to just hide away form her piercing gaze.  
  
    "Come EdgeLord, I can't hear you when you mutter."  
  
    "What's with Akia's Ninetails?"  
  
He had only reticently meet the girl, noticing pretty quickly that her Ninetails seemed to have something involving his girlfriend's Lucario. They watched as she followed the poor Lucario, almost reading his mind when he tried going around or getting away period.  
  
    "Willow? What do you mean?"  
  
    "Why does she do... that?"  
  
Sawyer knew what he was talking about. Willow was very old, or at least thats what Akia had said, saying the fox had been in her family for generations.  
  
"Willow is spoiled and old. You know what they say bout an older Ninetails, something bout mysterious powers per tail."  
  
    "I have heard little."  
  
    "It's true. I've seen her control other male Pokemon to 'flirt' with. She tried the same thing with Revolver. But for some reason it doesn't work on him. I feel kinda bad, but some how he protects those in the vicinity. So when Akia has Willow with her, I have Revolver with me."  
  
    "That is mysterious."  
  
His gaze fell on Sawyer, watching her reaction to the two Pokemon interact. He watched as Revolver, who seemed nervous.  
  
    "Revolver!!"  
  
The Lucario was over to her as soon as she finished speaking his name, receiving a pet on the head. He flicked his gaze back to the Ninetails who seemed displeased. He would have to watch her, most definitely.


	16. Day 16~Fat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blossom and Sawyer argue over a Snorlax. Maybe they shouldn't do that.

"It's fat."  
  
    "It's muscle."  
  
    "Muscle doesn't jiggle."  
  
    "Rippling muscle does."  
  
Blossom face palmed, arguing with Sawyer was like arguing with a brick wall. She was bound and determined to get it across that Snorlax and Munchlax weren't fat just really muscly.  
  
    "Muscle is tight, not squishy like this."  
  
Blossom poke'd the Pokemon's belly as it sleep, her finger sunk in to her hand almost disappearing.  
  
    "One of it's abilities is Thick Fat, how do you explain that?"  
  
Sawyer shook her head arms crossed, pouting at the argument with her so called friend. She though for a moment, pokeing Snorlax's side until she found a spot where it was hard.   
  
    "So it's an ability. Snorlax's muscle can be squishy."  
  
Blossom threw her arms up in the air, screaming as she did. She grabbed Sawyer by the her shoulders, shakeing her with rage. Sawyer just grinned as she did, giving a thumbs up to no one.  
  
    "WHO ARE YOU GRINNING AT?!"  
  
    "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!"  
  
  
Suddenly feeling eyes on them, looking over to see they had woken the sleeping Snorlax. It's eyes glowing in the shade of the tree.  
  
`"See even Snorlax is mad you called it fat."  
  
Sawyer slapped her hand down on the stomach of Snorlax's belly, it rippling form it.  
  
`"Lax!"   
  
    "Sawyer why would you do that?"  
  
Sawyer did it again, to mess with her. Blossom gave a look of shock as Snorlax got up. It's eyes still glowing.


	17. Day 17-Graceful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladion and Sawyer have a talk.

"Is the lovebirds ready to order?"  
  
The waiter held his pen, clicking it, ready at the pad. Sawyer watched as Gladion's face began to turn beet red, the color reaching his ears. He always Cloyster-ed up when someone mentioned them as a couple. He noticed it never seemed to bother the girl across form him, when she smiled at him it seemed to not be so bad. He sunk in his chair a bit, shaking his head.  
  
    "Could you give us a few minutes?"  
  
    "Of course, I'll check back with you lovebirds shortly."  
  
The waiter waltzed off, pen clicking as he did so, tending to another table. Sawyer's laughter reached his ears as he sat up again.  
  
    "So why here?"  
  
    "It's a change of pace. Some place a little fanceier the normal."  
  
She grabbed his hand fro across the table, a serious look on her face, squeezing it. She looked away out the window.  
  
    "Seriously speaking, Gladion..."  
  
    "This is a little cutesy, don't'cha think?"  
  
    "Don't tell me your allergic to adorableness-"  
  
She laughed a little harder, tears almost streaming. She knew it was coming.  
  
    "Cause then how could you stand yourself?"  
  
He face palmed, messing the joke up again, his cheeks became redder as she continued to laugh. The waiter approached.  
  
    "Having a good time I see, lovebirds. Are you ready? Or do you need more time?"  
  
    "I'll take the  ** _'Triple Chocolate Meltdown'_** , don't hold back on the whip cream or the chocolate syrup. With two  _ **'Moo-Moo Marry's'**_  to drink."  
  
    "A sweet devil, milady. And for the sir?"  
  
    "He'll take the  _ **'Smore's Mcmore'**_ , less chocolate and more marshmallow and gram crackers."  
  
The waiter glanced at Gladion as he nodded, jotted down the order and was gone just as fast. Sawyer waited until he was gone. She looked bit down now, thinking on something.  
  
    "Gladion, what is it?"  
  
She was silent for a moment. He watched as her eyes scanned outside the window. She didn't draw back she leaned a little forward, biting her bottom lip, then she looked down, finding the table more interesting.  
  
    "Is 'this' going anywhere?"  
  
He became confused. Was what going anywhere?  
  
    "What is what going some where?"  
  
She huffed, hating to say it. Her emerald orbs meet his, she motioned down to their hands. He looked at their hands, back at her and then back their hands. A look of 'Aww' spread across his face as it dawned on him.  
  
    "I don' know how to respond."  
  
    "I figured. I mean it also hasn't been log since we started but.... maybe I'm just paranoid or something..."  
  
    "One day at a time?"  
  
    "One day at a time."  
  
He moved to sit beside her in the booth, she leaned her head on his shoulder, he dipped his chin onto her head. His blush was back, willing it to go away, but it was there to stay. He enjoyed moments like this with her, just them, nothing else mattered.  
  
    "Your order Lovebirds-"  
  
Until the world decided it was time to shake things up. A cold wave meet them head on. Covered in brown syrup, white fluff and dripping cold substances. Looking at each other, laughing all the while the waiter proceeded to get up, backing slowly away, afraid, since they were laughing so hard.    
  
    "Are you alright Lovebirds?"  
  
    "That was quiet the graceful fall!!"


	18. Day 18~Filthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire types hate water, hopefully there are other methods.

"Alright SunBurn, that should do it. Your such a good boy."  
  
Sawyer scratched under the chin of her Pokemon, he had behaved so well. It was bath time for everyone, yet there was still one missing. She watched out the corner of her eye for any signs of her. It was always the same with the last one. Course it was understandable, she was a dark and fire type. She was also a tough cookie, course most of her Pokemon were. She towel dried SunBurn more, getting him good. Her hands were wrinkly form the days work.   
  
    "Try not to get muddy, ok?"  
  
    "Gran!"  
  
    "If you see BackFire-"  
  
    "Graaaw!"  
  
He didn't need to be told, just like everyone else, she had told them all that if they saw BackFire that she was to be told so. He nodded, walking off to lazy about for the rest of the day in the warm sun. Sawyer walked away, she scouted the area once more before walking into the house, washing her hands again. Everyone in the gym and house was gone for the day, it was prefect for what she was having to do. Each Pokemon taking different amounts of time to wash and dry, or a different type of bath. Many different types meant different things. She would take a break, otherwise she wouldn't have the energy to deal with her later.  
  
\-----Somewhere Else-----  
  
    "Mistress is waiting for you, Alpha."  
  
Revolver shook himself, fur still damp, careful not to get 'dirty'. He had known where the last Pokemon was. She always went there to be alone or hide in such a case. When the time came round he always tried helping by talking the Alpha into it. Stubborn as she was, always refusing.  
  
    "Mmmmrrrrrr..."  
  
    "Alpha, you know it's for your health."  
  
He was ignored. The black figure before him, hidden in the shade refused to move. He sighed.  
  
    "As you please Alpha."  
  
He backed away, leaving her as she was, alone.   
  
\-----With Revolver-----  
  
Revolver decided maybe if he were to be bolder, the Alpha would accept him. He was nervous, eyes down cast as he walked. He had been with the group for some years now, wishing he could have meet her when he was younger instead of the  _'Other'._ He often wondered what would have happened to him if he had been raised by the Mistress. Maybe he would be bolder, braver, better. Or would he be like some other Lucario, prideful, full of themselves. He was glad he had her now and that was all that mattered, but he would always wounder. He trudged on, finding his Trainer in the house fixing dinner for everyone,  even herself. Smelled good, lead him inside, paws clasped, nose up.  
  
    "Na-huh. Revolver you know the rules. Not in the kitchen while someones cooking, not after what happened last time."  
  
 _"I didn't-Forgive me, Mistress. The smell..."_  
  
    "Your fine, Revolver. But if I let someone in, then everyone gets to come in, so not until time to eat. Did you want something?"  
  
 _"Well... Mistress... Alp- Ummm-B-b-back-f-fire is-"_  
  
    "Are you really gonna turn her in? I though you were loyal to her."  
  
Panic seem to set in, Revolver's eyes widen, his paw pads began to sweat. Mouth going dry, he licked his nose over and over.  His heart raced. Was he really gonna betray her? Sawyer saw the signs, she petted his head.  
  
    "Calm down. Your alright."  
  
Her soothing voice helped calm him down. He could think again. He told himself that he would be bolder. This was a chance, but was it the chance he wanted to take?  
  
 _"She's on the outskirts of the territory, underbrush."_  
  
He received a pat on the head, a nod form his Trainer, who pushed him back out.  
  
    "Go take a breather, Revolver. I've got BackFire."  
  
He listened to her light hearted laugh. Walking off he picked a spot near the house under a tree, relaxing, but keeping a watchful eye out.  
  
\-----Later-----  
  
    "BackFire!!"  
  
BackFire stood proudly at the line of the underbrush. She heard her name being called by their Trainer, again. She watched form afar as she looked for her, something seemed off though. The she noticed that she was getting closer, looking around as if she was searching hen in fact she knew. She couldn't be fooled easily. She took her steps to show herself, Trainer not eve acting surprised. Sawyer crossed her arms.  
  
    "Clever girl."  
  
    "Rawr!"  
  
    "Come on BackFire, dinners ready."  
  
The Houndoom slowly walked toward her, eyes watching carefully. Trainer stared right back as she made her way back to the house. She listened to the footsteps of her trainer as she began walking as well. A bot on edge she walked a few feet from her trainer, watching her, but she never tried anything. She served everyone their dinner, eating herself. BackFire pushed her bowl away form the others so she could watch. Taking her time, well after everyone else was done and their bowls washed. It was by then she had finished, Sawyer approached, a bottle in hand.  
  
  
    "Grrrrrrrr!"  
  
Sawyer ignored her, kneeling beside the big black hound.  
  
    "You trust me, right BackFire?"  
  
The sound of a bottle clicking open alerted her that it was time. Sawyer rubbed a black powder in her hand, then into the fur of her houndoom. She worked it in, making the coat come clean, no water or soap necessary. Houndoom were part fire type and that caused her problems when she was bathed in water. Sawyer worked her hands raw, pleased when BackFire's coat came out shiny. Dirt and any other unwanted debris removed. It was late when she finished, being in the living room, having moved their when the sun set. Sawyer lay against the houndoom and was asleep in seconds. BackFire whined, feeling bad for causing a bit of trouble. She curled round her Trainer, internal body heat keeping both warm.  
  
\-----Morning-----  
  
Sawyer yawned, stretched. She awoke against her houndoom, a very comfortable pillow. Petting the Pokemon's head she got up walking away rolling her shoulders. BackFire awoke as she was petted. She had been given a bath, but not to what she was use to. She liked it, if that was what was in store then she would come when called for the occasion. A smirk made it's way to her muzzle as she watched her filthy trainer walked away. She would figure it out that she was covered in something black before the days end.


	19. Day 19~Cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sawyer battles Rosebe, an old friend.

It was a battle between friends. One Vs One, Normal Vs Normal. Rosebe Vs Sawyer, it had been a long time coming, they refrained from battle for awhile. Finally they had been ready. Said battle had lasted far longer then they thought it would have. Rosebe had chosen Truffles, a Lickitung. Sawyer had chosen Eska, a Furfrou. Both skillfully trained. Each dishing out and taking what the other did.   
  
    "Time to take command of this battle. Truffles use sandstorm."  
  
The licking Pokemon shook the ground, breaking minerals up, casting them to the winds to cause a sandstorm. It howled, screeched even. It was strong and barely able to hear anything over it. Yet Sawyer smirked, uneasy by this Rosebe move forward with her plan. Truffles stood strong, huffing.  
  
    "Eska, Protect."  
  
The green orb appeared as the sand hit. She was protected, for now. With the way the battle had been going, how much longer could it go?  
  
    "Truffles Rollout!!"  
  
The Pokemon jumped, spinning, momentum carrying it forward. She was going for brut force then.  If that was the case, even if Eska's ability halved the damage she would still be in trouble, if that sandstorm keep raging. She would have to end this fast then. Truffles came in knocking against the orb, it held. She came back around, hitting again, the side cracking.  
  
"Eska Mimic!!"  
  
The Poodle Pokemon took to the air after knocking Truffles off once more, her momentum carrying her as well. Pelted with sand demised her stamina more. As it became the ground she lost herself, losing the attack altogether. Truffles came in at that moment hotting her for the final blow.  
  
    "Aroo!!"  
  
Eska fought to stay up, but when a pat to the head came she stopped.  
  
    "Good battle, as always."  
  
Eska whined not satisfied at losing, but she accepted it anyway. Truffles had swirly eye coming out of the roll out, wobbling to stand she too fell.  
  
"Tung!!!"  
  
Sawyer laughed at the Pokemon. Rosebe laughing with her, both having to lean over on their knees form it. Shaking hands.   
  
    "Eska's new right?"  
  
    "Not really, just thought her ability would help against Truffles, since you useually go for the physical attacks."  
  
    "True, but sandstorm helped. Thanks to Truffles ability Cloud Nine, weather effects don't work on her-Opss."  
  
Rosebe covered her mouth soon as the words slipped out. A look of unspeakable horror crossed her face.  
  
    "Huh?"  
  
    "Nothing."  
  
    "Cloud Nine? Really? Awww man!!!"  
  
    "You came close-"  
  
    "I'ma get you next time! OR NOW!!"  
  
People looked on as Sawyer chased Rosebe, they had been friends for awhile, so this was normal, or at least close to normal. Their Pokemon watched, Truffles leaning against a recovering Eska as they watched on. Around the battlefield, until they both fell to teh ground exhausted.


	20. Day 20~Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They must GO DEEPER STILL!!!

The look upon the teens faces could not be described. A mixture of horror and shock. What they were watching out in public was so unreal, each though they were dreaming. Both Silver and Gladion had slapped, punched, kicked and even pinched one another to see if either would wake up, maybe even enjoyed it if it weren't for their girlfriends digging in the mud. They had been at it for almost twenty mins.  
  
"I fou-false alarm."  
  
"Stop doing that."  
  
"Keep looking!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Gladion and Silver had taken a seat those twenty minutes ago, on a bench across form them watching. Their faces had been buried form both the hitting and face palming. Gladon supported a black eye, while Silver had a swollen lip. They observed as the girls started flinging mud at one another, annoyed the other didn't seem to be doing their job of helping find the lost item. The item in question neither had a clue.   
  
"WE NEED TO GO DEEPER!!"  
  
"DEEPER STILL!!"  
  
having randomly shut this and other random saying had a crowd starting to form. Ignoring it the teen boys acted as though they didn't know the girls. All they could do was stand by.  
  
"Do you think they will ever find what was dropped?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Rooted as they were within the mud, the girls stood, walking over to the teen boys. Poking each in the chest as they spoke.   
  
"Help us, boi, help us!!"  
  
Without even waiting for a reply they were pulled into the girls shenanigans. Forced to help look, they sunk into the mud. Not even sure what they were looking for.  
  
"What did you drop?"  
  
"It's metal."  
  
"Was shiny."  
  
"Round."  
  
"It broke remember?"   
  
"Yea you broke it."  
  
"Nah-huh!"  
  
"Ya-huh!!"  
  
"Don't start fighting, keep looking-"  
  
A glob of mud had mad it's way onto Gladion's face, laughter ringing in his ears as Silver could hide it. It was so on, the other boy had it out for him for no reason. He replied with a large portion of mud just for him.  
  
"We are deeply submerged in it now."  
  
"BATTLE!!"  
  
"Gladion Mud Ball."  
  
Blossom called just as he threw it at Silver.  
  
"Dodge Silver!! Now you use Mud ball!!"  
  
The crowd suddenly started clapping. Hooting and hollering. The teens all looked around, seeing the large sum of people they had gathered. All bowed, dropping mud, forgotten. Each blushing and slowly scooting away, each embarrassed.


	21. Day 21~Furious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma is not happy, when his not happy Plumeria isn't happy.

"Yo! GingerBread, ya really need ta'change yer name.  Yer to easy in battle, but I guess that's the way the cookie  _crumbles_."  
  
Cinnamon locks bounced with vigor, the head they cascaded down move about with renewed energy. Movements unpracticed, cringe even, limbs to stiff or to loose, body moving with no rhythm. Everyone watching as the battle all faced palmed. How could they have been beaten by someone with no moves at all? How could someone so good at battling be so bad at free-styling? The only thing worse was her puns.  
  
    "Only thang you got going for you is your actions. An I an't talk'in yer moves."  
  
    "Only your Pokemon got the moves, not you."  
  
    "Yer embarrassing the rest of us."   
  
    "Glad you don't do missions, make us look stupid."  
  
    "Why'd Boss Man and Boss Ma, Let you in anyway?"  
  
The crew be haten on the girl, words the only weapon they could use at this point. Taken each and everyone of them on in battle, not only winning but schooling them in the art of strategy. It had been simple, if she beat all of them, then she was considered among them the best Grunt. She gave them the choice to choose which of her Pokemon they faced, without knowing what theirs was. Even so far as the first move. She put the ball in their park. She lost if just one of her Pokemon went down or gave in. Yet coming out on top.  
  
    "Just remember I'm-"  
  
They groaned all in unison. Her hand was cupping her ear, shit eating grin on her face as she waited. They all glared, which turned to a simple stare. Silence, they would make her wait, resisting to claim her as she had so wanted.  
  
    "Speak all of you!!"  
  
Head of pure blond hair came into the picture, black jacket and jeans adored his figure, shoes to match. A permanent scowl upon his face, hands in his pockets, stance solid. Everyone turned to stare, glares redirected at him instead. His eyes meet each and everyone of them, until he settled on all of them. He ignored the emerald orbs that held the gazers before.  
  
    "Yer not apart-"  
  
    "I outrank all of you."  
  
    "So?"  
  
    "So what does it say about someone who can't even keep their own word. Makes us look weak. Or even someone who can't follow orders form a superior."  
  
All eyes turned upon themselves in the circle, some already nodding, others glaring at the floor. They may not have liked him, but they at least respected in a way that only they could. He watched them all turn to her. Some squatted, sat on the floor, stood straight, or even posed dramatically. As one voice...  
  
     **"YOUR TOP GRUNT!!!"  
  
** Her shit eating grin grew even more, if possible. New found respect for the group grew between some of them, some more so then others. With that out of the way, emerald orbs had something else to do. Her footsteps took her toward the other teen in the room, as she approached closer, he refused to meet her eyes, instead to keep looking on. The other grunts seeing this, looked on. What would the Top Grunt want with the Enforcer? Said Enforcer finally looked at her, seeing the grin no one else saw. Her eyes closed, slit smile upon her features. A knot formed in his gut, feeling uneasy, but keep his poker face. Had he done something wrong? To offend her? He was just trying to help. Hopefully nothing damaging to whatever you would call them. She took a step forward, closer, breathe upon his neck, even his cheek. He took a step back. She followed. Two steps, three steps, four steps, five steps, si-? Why was he already at the wall? He turned slightly to look, she had backed him up against the pillar. She had trapped him, her body blocking his and they had people watching them. People he didn't care to much for. He tried to gulp, the lump in his throat wouldn't disappear. He swallowed hard then, pushing it down. She leaned in, she love it when she caught him in such predicaments. It was her way of revenge served with the sweetest intentions, if he only knew.   
  
    "Gladion...."  
  
His throat hurt form swallowing hard, a bit choked up. His face flushing red, her voice velvet to his ears. Softly she cup his cheeks.  
  
    "Thanks, but try to let me win them over on my own. Ok?"  
  
He could only nod, the lump was back, knots in his gut worse then before. He was just trying to help, an that was ok. But he couldn't always help. His thoughts stopped, something even new was touching him. Her eyes where closed, an so close, turned slightly to the side so her nose didn't bump his. Was she.... She was kissing him, on the lips, in front of everyone. His heart rate shot sky high, face flushed visibly red, palms began sweating. She pulled away for air, he hadn't reacted at all, letting her do the work, to caught up in his own mind. Wen had she moved- She was moving again, having gotten her second wind.  
  
    "Try again?"  
  
And she was on him again, lips nipping. Trying to get a reaction, her arms moved up round his neck pulling him closer. His moved round her waist, fitting perfectly into his body. He pulled hard, but not enough to cause pain. His mind forgot everything, the people in the room, all eyes on them, trapped between her and the pillar. Time froze for them, always seemed like it did. Air, they needed it. Refusing to release one another until a outside force removed her, stumbling a bit. He was a dazed but regained himself.    
  
    "Stop mouth sucking each other-"  
  
    "Old man, I don't tell you what to do with Big Sis Plumeria. So why do you ruin my moments with my boi?"  
  
Looking upon Team Skulls leader, Guzma. Watching as it seemed his eyes shifted to hurt, almost. Anger still there, glaring at everyone.  
  
    "Git the fuck outta here, all ya!!"  
  
Crowd still also dazed at what had been done to the young enforcer, stood there frozen as if not registering what he had said. Dumb founded they stared even longer. Guzma raised his voice, moved his hands. Red appeared on his face, anger evident.  
  
     **"** Said git the  **FUCK OUTTA HERE!! BONE HEADS MOVE IT FOR YOU LOSE IT!!** "  
  
Scrambling over each other, pushing shoving they all left. Heavey foot falls disappeared shortly after the room was clear. Gladion couldn't move, mind racing. Every one knew now, everyone in the entire gang.   
  
    "Thought I was yer Boi?"  
  
    "That's why ya sent everyone away? Upset about dat?"  
  
    "What of it?"  
  
Guzma had turned his full attention to her, arms crossed, glaring down at the littler punk. She barely reached his chest. He pounded his chest a moment.  
  
    "Tough we had some'em? Family even."  
  
    "Home away form home, ya."  
  
    "Al'ight, al'ight. I'll take that, fair enough. I'd like to say we're square, but there is one more thing, Tiny Punk. Something more important."  
  
    "More important then ya be'in everyone's boi?"  
  
    "Much dire, You see-"  
  
Plumeria stepped into the door frame, halfway through the conversation. He was really going to do it, finish it anyway. Having grabbed everyone, one by one. She was the last one. Said she was ignoring Guzma's words. Something about him was off, something out of place, but she couldn't put her finger on it.   
  
    "Ya see Tiny Punk-"  
  
Guzma grabbed his favorite glasses form atop his head, a new set. He wiped them down with his shirt, blew invisible dust off of them, smiling proudly at them. They gleamed under the over light.  
  
    "The one thing that means more t-"  
  
    "I'll fix'em for ya."  
  
Guzma was stunned into silence as she stole his glasses form his very hands. Unable to get the words out as she 'fixed' them for him. Just as fast she handed them back. He stared.  
  
    "I'd like to stay and chat Guz-Guz but I'ma outta here. Don't see how you do that voice all day. Yer and Ya. Hurts the throat. Be back soon as I can. See ya, Lover Boy."  
  
Gladion still blushing profusely, nodded to her. She giggled back, heading out. Plumeria watched with amusement, both of them stunned. It was Guzma who moved first. Slew of curses flying every which way.  
  
     **"SHE FIXED THEM!!! LITERALLY!!! LITERALLY!!! THEIR SO STRAIGHT NOW!!! AHHHHHH!!!"**    
  
Said glasses, without a scratch, were a perfect circle that it was suppose to be. Golden trim intact, his gaze looking for her only falling on Gladion who watched her leave. He'd get her, but until then her so called 'Boi' would do.  
  
    "Yer gonna-"  
  
    "Guzma..."  
  
He turned, hearing his name upon his lover's lips. Her hair pulled back as always, her usual make up on, same as always but the large bump she was now supporting. Her figure filled out a little more.   
  
    "Leave them be."  
  
He grabbed Gladion by his shoulder, shoving him a bit. A motion he was use to when Guzma wanted him to leave. Not happy with it, he crossed his arms. Plumeria waddled up to him as Gladion mad it to the door, face still red he turned back just as she pecked Guzma on the cheek. Eyes meeting he was sent off with a nod and his own version of a shit eating grin. Gladion moved on nodding back.  
  
    "Your to harsh sometimes."  
  
    "She. Fixed. My. Glasses. Again."  
  
    "It was that other teen that broke them to begin with."  
  
    "I just want them to be the same ol'cool they always been."  
  
    "Guzy...."  
  
She used her nickname for him. Something very dear he loved bout her, something for only his ears.  
  
    "Your glasses were never cool."


	22. Day 22~Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Choices do matter...

You've chosen your starter.   
  
Fire, Water, or Grass. That was your first choice. Seconded choice is weather to give a name or not to give a name, again your choice. You battle and level up. Starters stronger, your first. Then you add a 2nd, a 3rd,  4th, 5th, 6th member to the team as your journey has progressed, maybe more. It's all been your choice. Maybe even give them a name...  
  
    You've decided to battle.  
  
Which move should be used? Is this a gym battle? Frontier Brain? Some Battle dome, tree or stadium? Whatever it is, the moves count. Do you attack with a continues dealing move? One hit KO? One hit wounder? Do you turn the field and weather to your advantage? What kind of terrain is it? Is it triple, Double, Sky battle? Is it Competitive?  Do you do it for fun? Training? Money? Keep that all in mind, could turn the tide.  
  
    You've selected an event.  
  
Which Pokemon will you choose? Who would be the best for each and every stage of said event? Your opponent is chosen randomly, Good Luck. Life is your stage and the cameras are rolling. The music begins, the set is staged. The spotlight takes hold of you. You preform the best you can and win the crowd. Take center stage and make the most of your 15 of fame.  
  
    You've mad a name for yourself.  
  
World hears your name, bending to your will. You came, conquered, and taken by storm. What will you do now? Professor? Breeder? Grab life by the horns, make it yours. Whatever you do, it's your trail. Follow it to the end. 


	23. Day 23~Juicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladion and Sawyer talk strategy.

It was sunny, with few clouds in the sky. Weather would hold for a few days, a slight breeze. The window in the room was open, letting it in. Sawyer sat across the room on a bar stool, eating away at a juicy peach. The fruit crunched in her mouth as she chewed, the liquid form it running out the corners of her mouth and down her chin. She licked her lips, missing droplets. Silvally paid no mind to his Trainer as he rambled to himself, instead watching his Trainer's mate. More specifically his Trainer's mate eat the peach, watching the droplets as they fell. His mouth becoming dry, but since he couldn't reach his bowl of delicious water. Sawyer watched as Gladion wrote something in his notebook, then went back to examining her two Pokemon, Eska the Furfrou and SunBurn the Granbull. He couldn't seem to find out why Silvally couldn't beat either, he even gave Silvally the disk memory to change his typing to one that would give an advantage. Even tried taking them on one at a time.   
  
    'If only it were a normal day.'  
  
Sawyer then switched her view to Silvally, who was sitting quietly, looking form her peach to the bathroom door. She grinned at him, taking a peach and cutting it up and sliding it over to him, which he greedily gobbled. He rubbed his sweet stickiness over her as he nudged her with his head. Sounding as if he were purring.  
  
    "Silvally..."  
  
Sawyer began to pet him, coddling him, as Gladion called it. He was a mighty beast to be reckoned with, he always claimed, then proceeded to coo-coo-kachoo at him in a voice that couldn't be described. She grinned at the memory the first time she had heard him do that, she had laughed long into the day and even into the night. Gladion had forgotten she was there and blushed a deep red-pink, even his ears flushed, she recalled that he was biting his lip. It started another fit of laughter. Gladion peeked back at her, seeing her coddle Silvally, but left it, she was letting him study her Pokemon.  He wrote another sentence in his notebook, sticking the pencil above his ear. He touched both Pokemon's pads together, the Furfrou's was smaller then the Granbull's. Course he was male, they tend to be bigger anyway, most of the time. Sunburn's was soft compared to Eska's, hers was rough.  
  
    "Maybe abilities? Sawyer..?"  
  
    "Intimidate-"  
  
He looked at the Granbull as he rolled over giving big'ol'eyes of innocents. Tongue hanging over the side, drool rolling in waves it seemed, an almost derp look.  
  
    "Furcoat-"  
  
He glanced at the white furred pooch, who was curled up against SunBurn, head on his stomach as he laid there. She gave him a look that said 'enough', yet didn't do anything to stop him. He grabbed the pencil writing away.  
  
    "Abilities do play a part, but don't make up the whole."  
  
He'd spent the majority of the day studying her Pokemon. Weight, height, ability, attacks, health, even so far as to try and take their temperature.  Which they wouldn't have any part of, Eska had pinned him, front paws on his shoulders, fangs bared at him. She had used her weight against him. Eyes wide in surprise, locked with hers, as if looking into the abyss and it was looking back. Her name was called, she looked up and so did he, seeing the look that Sawyer bare, it was as if Giratina was present, the demon Pokemon appearing out of nothing. Her aura flared, over taking the Pokemon's before her, enveloped him as if protecting. The Pokemon that had been on top of him was now on her back, showing signs of submission, her throat even. Sawyer had moved over to Eska, petting her belly, speaking to her, leaning into her face. That was an experience he'd never forget, how she handled it was something of a wander. The memory made him think a thought. What if the experiences had something to tie Trainer and Pokemon together?  
  
    "But then shouldn't are experience do that?"  
  
Sawyer just listened to him speak and mutter to himself, she watched as he thought hard and long. Silvally curled round her feet, as she sat on the bar stool, still eating away the peaches.  
  
    "But she also has years and early training on me..."  
  
She finished off the peach, starting on another. He wrote in his notebook, connecting something, moving others, correcting mistakes. His eraser almost gone, pages filled full.  
  
    "An different kinds of Pokemon, that get along."  
  
She slowly ate away at the ripe fruit in her hands, juicy droplets present as ever. She watched as his brows furrowed.  
  
    "What if Silvally learned Hail?"  
  
    "Then he'd be hit by it as well, which would be a-"  
  
    "Double edge sword. What about Hyper Beam?"  
  
She stood almost done with her fruit, grabbing another heading to the kitchen area of the small room. Turning the water on, letting it get  warm.  
  
    "You could. But what if you missed? He'd be vulnerable afterwards."   
  
    "Sandstorm?"  
  
    "Same as Hail, and depending on who your facing could have Sand Veil."  
  
Washing the peach off, letting it drip as she threw all of her cores away. Shaking her hands of the dripplets, some staying.  
  
    "Icy Wind, doesn't do like Hail and slows the opponent down."  
  
    "True."  
  
    "I might be able to combine that with Flame Charge."  
  
She shook her head as she approached him. He thought a lot lately. Quietly making her way up to him, of course, unaware.  
  
    "But that only raises your speed, and slows the opponent down."  
  
She wrapped one arm round his shoulder, bringing her mouth close to his neck.  
  
    "But that might be enough to beat either of-flmmpf"  
  
He was forced to bit into the fuzzy skin of the last peach. It crunched under pressure, secreting the nectar inside. Slurping up what he could, everything else falling onto his shirt. Crunching away on his bit, Sawyer chuckled, whispering in his ear.  
  
    "What if...."  
  
He swallowed hard, trying to speak but she held the peach up instead. He took another bite, slurping again. This time the nectar was kissed form his cheek. He flushed as he chewed, all processing ceased.  
  
    "You just followed your instinct?"  
  
She kissed his nectar covered cheek again, calling her Pokemon, Silvally followed her as well, heading outside. He stood there frozen, peach in his mouth, nectar dripping. 


	24. Day 24~Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blossom delivers a low blow.

"Your a cheater and you know it."  
  
Time slowed as his so called opponent began to shout, accusing him of things he didn't commit. The other's hands grabbed his shirt by the collar, raising him up. He let them do as they pleased.  
  
   "Dam dirty scrub. Think your gonna get away form me so easily."  
  
Spit flung form the other males maw as he spoke, landing upon Silver's face as he stared into the burning abyss of one before him. He stared back, unblinking and unflinching as his personal space was invaded.   
  
   "Your the one who grabbed me. Shaking like somethings wrong when it's not."  
  
Silver learned long ago that yelling back only made things worse, his best friend showed him that. Raising an eye brow his opponent ground his teeth, throwing him back.  
  
   "You got a mouth on you. Running it like a hotshot-"  
  
   "Don't have to get upset cause you lost."  
  
That had pushed just a bit to far, he never saw the fist coming. Silver snapped to the side, his jaw ached, stumbling.  
  
   "Resorting to that. Pathetic."  
  
   "Yet you still lost."  
  
That earned another fist to the other cheek, the first starting to swell and bruise.  
  
   "I'll teach you to talk to me that way."  
  
He taught Silver nothing knew, only reminding him that people like that still existed. He knew someone wasn't going to be happy.  
  
\-----Later that Day-----  
  
Soothing ice was a new friend, numbing the aching feeling from earlier one sided brawl. If only it could numb his hearing too. Not only had he gotten it form his opponent, but now receiving an ear splitting lecture form his girlfriend.  
  
   "I don't get why you didn't fight back. I know you could have kicked his ass-Are you listening?"  
  
   "......."  
  
   "Silver?!"  
  
   "...Nope..."  
  
He flinched as the door slammed shut, signing. Knowing she was mad, though having no reason to be so. He chose not to fight, she just wouldn't understand.  
  
\-----With Blossom-----  
  
   'His so-arrgguuhhh!!!'  
  
She grabbed hold of her hair, pulling it. She was in her own world, ignoring the looks or starring most other people gave her.  
  
   "Then I beat the cheater. Making me lose, useless Pokemon. Traded it for a-"  
  
That was him, she just knew it. The way he talked, the description she had gotten outta Silver matched. Knuckles cracked as she moved closer. It was as if karma was smiling on her. Time for some payback.  
  
   "If I see the little bitch again-Agughhh!!"  
  
He felt his jewels crush up into their pouch, rubbing against each other in a way no male should feel. His eye twitched as he reflexively bent to grab them, but stopped as Blossom grabbed his nose. Twisting it, a satisfied crunch was heard. The guys eyes watered, biting his lip. She grabbed his ear jerking it, he fell to the floor. She curb stomped his jewels, kicking his side for good measure.  
  
   "Buckskin Dick."  
  
   "Eahhhuhhaahhh?"  
  
The noise was her only answer, his little group having fled when she first had kicked him. Clapping her hands together, getting ride of the dust, she made her way back to the Pokemon Center where Silver was. He would be glad to know she had taken care of the guy who was a sore loser.  
  
\-----Pokemon Center-----  
  
   "I then proceeded to kick his balls for good measure."  
  
Silver twitched as she told her tail. He could only pity the guy now, yet he was disappointed in her, how she reacted.  
  
   "You shouldn't have done that."  
  
She nodded expecting praise, but that was to much.  
  
   "Silver say whaaaa?"  
  
   "You shouldn't have beat the guy up. He was a-"  
  
   "Dick wade. Dumbass. Co-"  
  
   "No, that was my fight-"  
  
   "Oh. I'm sorry, YOU wanted to kick his ass. I'll remember that next time."  
  
She scratched the back of her neck, kinda ashamed that she stole her boyfriends thunder. The sound of hand meeting face echoed, she looked as Silver instantly regretted his choice. A fresh new wave of pain came over him. She fetched him new ice, holding it to both his cheeks as he grabbed both her wrists.  
  
   "I chose not to fight back, Blossom."  
  
She stared, confused as to why he didn't.  
  
   "Something my best friend had to teach me the hard way."  
  
She was a bit hurt, having not known. She was the girl to fight back, no matter the steaks.  
  
   "Sometimes you win when you don't fight."  
  
   "I've always lost that way."  
  
He groaned, she didn't get it. Not ever maybe.  
  
    "Put it this way- 'An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind.'"  
  
She stared at him as he spoke, taking in what he said, nodding. He stared back as she did so. Silence engulfed them. The clock ticking away,  sound of the world moving on as they sat there.  
  
   "What?"  
  
Out of habit his hand meet his face, he too wouldn't learn.  
  
      "Owww...."


	25. Day 25~Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny Sawyer and Tiny Silver play Pirates.

"Chevron, keep the kids busy will you?"  
  
The Raichu gave a nod, he sensed something wasn't right with his Trainer, he did just as asked. Trotting round the large Gym and house, finding Kamon outback, just needing to find his Trainer's little girl. He poked the boy several times before he looked. Annoyed it seemed, he was given another poke before the Raichu dashed off.  
  
    "Chevron?!"  
  
Little Kaman was laughing as he began the chase.  
  
    "Sawyer!!"  
  
He called for her, laughing as the Raichu stayed out of reach.  
  
    "Help me chase Chevron!!"  
  
Hearing,her name she ran past the front door, down the long hallway that lead to the soon to be gym. Her eyes caught sight of her Dad, walking with the men that had keep him in timeout for so long. What had he done that was so bad? She creep closer, quiet as a Rattata.  
  
    "Do you know why we are here?"  
  
    "Not really, I've been doing everything I've been told."  
  
    "We're here for the boy."  
  
Her old man growled, copying him, much quieter. How was he so strong? He wasn't the strongest Trainer in the whole town for nothing. So why were these mean men able to keep him in the time out corner? They must not have played fair.  
  
    "Why?"  
  
Out of her thoughts, Sawyer listened to her dad's voice as he  _'chatted'_  with his guests. The rumble of his deep voice calming her.  
  
    "He needs to be  _'influenced'_  in the right way, your not a very good role model."  
  
Hands meet table, almost cracking under the pressure. Her dear Daddy was a very large and tall man. Standing far above the average 6 ft. He bared his teeth like any wild Pokemon faced to face in a fight.  
  
    "Your going uproot him form here on a whim."  
  
It was a statement, covered in as much venom as possible. The short man sitting across the table flipped a coin, catching it then repeating, keep his cool. A shit eating grin was plastered all over his face.  
  
    "Don't forget who your talking too, Matis. If I so choose, I'll deem you unworthy of your little girl too."  
  
    "Geerrrr....  
  
    "That's what I thought. Now-"  
  
She was drawn away by Chevron, he tugged her away sensing her uneasiness. Leading her to the backyard where Kamon was waiting. Words she didn't want to hear.   
  
    "Rai?"  
  
    "Chevron, Daddy's in trouble again an't he? Those mean men said they might take us away."  
  
Big fat tears pooled at the edge of her eyes, she wiped them away, remembering how tough she was suppose to be now. Chevron grinned at her, she smiled back. Kamon noticed the exchange, knowing she would tell him sooner or later.  
  
    "Sawyer, Let's finish our game of Pirates!!"  
  
She grinned at him in return. Chevron rushing off to get the toys. Sawyer ran toward her friend, joining him on top of the play set. She stood on tipsy-est top starring down at him, who returned her glaring gaze with a smirk. Chevron returned dropping the props for them to grab. Kamon dressed in a trench coat and captains hat, Sawyer took up the bandanna and eye patch, each taking a wooden sword, Chevron was given the remaining hat and Chatot plush.  
  
    "Yer gonna walk de'plank for yer treession, scurvy whelp."  
  
    "Yar gonna regret ye words, savvy."  
  
With the thrust of her sword she pinned him against the railing of the ship, nicking his wrist backwards. Painfully he swung forward, trapping her sword against her chest. They battered and parried as they push against each other, foot work in time with each other. Chevron watched unable to keep up. Was that what it was like for them to watch him battle?  
  
    "Scuvry whelp, I'll have ye sleeping with de magikarps."  
  
    "Yer gonna regret dem words, land-lubber!"  
  
He pushed forward, she parried back, tripping him up as he fell over board. An image of him being dragged away flooded her mind, tears coming back. She reached for him, but she never made it.  
  
    "Kamon!!"  
  
    "Oaf!"  
  
He looked up at her, seeing the droplets form. Dripping onto the ground, he smirked.  
  
    "Yer gonna regret that!"  
  
She sunk to her knees, Chevron coming to her side nuzzling her. The fat droplets fell evermore so, the dam had burst. Koman recoiled, having never seen his best friend cry in such a manner.   
  
 __ **TROMP  
  
TROMP   
  
TROMP**  
  
Heavy footsteps made their way toward them. The 6 ft Dad came barreling outside, scooping Sawyer up in his arms. Chevron growled as he came to block the Police's path.  
  
    "Control your pathetic trained Raichu or so help me-"  
  
Words rang on deaf ears as the splitting wails of his daughter came fore front, looking at Chevron then to Kamon who seem to whimper behind his leg.  
  
    "Hush Sawyer..."  
  
    "Da-daddy!"  
  
His voice commanded in a way that settled her yet comforted her.  Hiccuping she snuggled closer into his embrace, yet he set her down with Kamon, who she latched onto for dear life, curled into Chevron's protective guard. The tall male figure blocked them form view of the men who meant harm.  
  
    "Your so do Matis, when I'm thr-"  
  
    "I think your done Lt.Finch."  
  
Lt.Finch gave a glare as the man above him came onto site. Matis crossed his arms, glaring down at the Police man who had helped him, though he did not desver it.  
  
    "Matis."  
  
    "Felix."  
  
    "Sir-"  
  
    "Enough Finch, I'll see you in my office monday."  
  
Glaring Finch left, if looks could kill. Matis glowered down at the man before him, until a voice broke his barrier.  
  
    "Daddy?"  
  
He relaxed, rubbed the back of his head and turned to his daughter. Face scrunched up, snot running down her nose and cheeks. He wiped it all away, picking her and Kamon both up. Chevron perched upon his shoulders.  
  
    "Forget everything he said it's not true."  
  
    "Kamon's staying?"  
  
    "Sure little girly, Kamon is staying."  
  
Kamon had no idea what was going on, all he knew was thats he needed air, badly. But form his crying best friend he could deal.  
  
    "I was so afriad that they would take you away. That i would be next, I didn-"  
  
Her words turned to jibberish as she sobbed harder, relieved. Matis spoke with Felix, who cleared everything up, saying the Finch would be fired unreasonable things, maybe even face criminal charges. It was mostly a happy ending. Matis was still with his little girl, having a son sort of speak in Kamon. Chevron sleep in Sawyer bed with her as a guard to put her at ease for awhile. She had nightmares, but calmed waking to something familiar.   
  
Kamon still didn't understand until it had been explained. He was carrying a weight given to him he could not yet hold. He decied at a young age that he would not be like his old man, yet it would seem that ship had sailed a little to late.


	26. Day 26~Squeak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some one screams.

"Silver?! Where did you go?"  
  
Walking the Halls of the Pokemon Center after dark was not something she was suppose to be doing. Silver had stepped out to take a call form his friend, saying it was important.  What would be so important that he couldn't share with her? Sure it was his friend , it was none of her business, but that didn't stop her form wondering what it was or what it could be to keep him so long. For the mire fact that she was all by herself in the room they had rented. She was hearing things, even seeing shadows, things jumping off the shelves scarring the daylights out of her. Taking it upon herself she would search for the teen male for herself, Trinket following behind her. They would both protect him for the scary things outside the room.  
  
   "So he still can't figure it out?"   
  
She had found him. Blossom would do her best not to eavesdrop. She knew he would tell her if he wanted to which he useually didn't when it came to a certain friend. She seethed with jealousy.  
  
   "But I should be on the look out when his out right?"  
  
Who was he talking about and why should he be careful?  
  
   "I'll pet him for you. Should come see him...I know but. Yea that's true."  
  
He sighed, rubbing his fingers up and down the bridge of his nose as he held his Poke'Gear up to his ear. She knew the sighs, he was frustrated. With his friend maybe? She snuck closer, Trinket guiding her quietly so that they could hear better. Feet covered in sockes, keeping her footy's warm, and minimizing the sound her feet made on tile.  
  
   "I'm just saying that if he sees us together to much that he will know."  
  
   "You've been with others a lot more then me. What's to say he hasn't already figured it out."  
  
   "He would have come for Cookie already."  
  
   "He would have to get through me to get to him."  
  
   "I know I asked a lot....."  
  
   "Don't go there again we've been over this. I enjoy Cookie's compay, just not his name."  
  
   "His as sweet as chocolate chip cookies-"  
  
   "And has a large sweet tooth just like you, so it fit."  
  
   "You remembered?"  
  
   "How could I not when you said it every time, he came out."  
  
Blossom heard laughter on the other end of his phone, maybe even a mixture of relief. So Silver was watching a Pokemon for his friend. How could she assume something when he was just being a friend? She felt guilty now. Another sound caught her ears, was that a sharp intake of breath.  
  
   "You still don't seem to understand Kamon-"  
  
   "I don't need to. If his important, and you let me watch him. Then it's nice to know you trust me so."  
  
   "I don't think I could with anyone else."  
  
Another noise of some kind came for the gear. Did she see a stray strand of snot run down his nose?  
  
   "I'll catch ya another time."  
  
   "Yeah. Sorry Kamon."  
  
He looked at his gear, sighing. She always said that when Cookie came up. Neither could understand the other, though in away they did. He tucked his Poke'Gear back in his boxer pocket. He turned to head back to Blossom. He had left her long enough, grinning.  
  
   "Scaredy  Skitty."  
  
Her eyes narrowed, her mouth set into a line. Standing she startled Trinket, who moved away at the sudden jerking of her Trainer. Blossom grabbed hold of Silver as he came within grasping distance. Seeing the wild look and not knowing who it was right away.  
  
   "MEEP!!!"  
  
The noise that came form him was high pitched to the point it rang Trinket's ears, cracked a glass bowl somewhere, and had Blossom rolling in laughter, combined with the look on his face. Eyes wide, heart pounding, mouth gaping and adrenaline running. Sleep deprived his reaction was priceless and the payback for what he had done.


	27. Day 27~Climb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reward at the end is always worth it.

He choose to take the rough road, some would say he wasn't meant for. Yet here he was, climbing to the top of the grave he dug. Shovel in hand he used it as the tool to help him get out when it was the one who helped him get in. He always wondered what would have happened had he choose differently. But who doesn't wounder those things? Then he thinks it through and wounder no more. The white beak meets his hand, disturbing him form his deep thoughts. His other Pokemon with this one watch and wait for orders.  
  
    "Ready for so more training?"  
  
They all nod, ready for more to be dished out. Climbing together their gonna make it. His meet interesting people and pokemon a like. One in particular having taken over his mind. He blushes as her face pops into his mind. Heart beats rapidly as the image of her moves in to peck him on the cheek, only he pushes the fake her away, shaking his head. Pokemon stare all grinning and giving him a single group look.  
  
    "Let's move."  
  
He dose just that. Taking the lead, to another part of the Island. Out in front he can imagine to his hearts content, until he reaches where he wishes. Face once again heating up as the girl takes control.  
  
    "Gladion."  
  
The voice calls him, honeyed word, smooth like velvet. Crumbling his focus, blowing him a kiss, she winked. He stopped walking, face relaxing, grinning, eyes falling closed.  
  
    "GAUHHHH!!!"  
  
    "Sil..."  
  
He felt gravity take hold, shoved forward via headbutt. Face first into the dirt, look wiped form it. Looking up, face covered in grim he glared at Silvally, spitting out bits and pieces in his mouth.   
  
    "Silvally."  
  
Who clawed at the dirt, shook his mane, glaring back. Silvally knelt down close to his Trainer's face, eye to eye. Silently conversing they seemed to come to an agreement.  
  
    "Winning in battle just might impress her. Sorry buddy."  
  
Silvally licked his face, helping him up. He needed to climb period. He would, along the way maybe even impress the pretty lass that occupied his mind.


	28. Day 28~Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit about Silver growing up.

"He will make a fine heir. Have the woman  _ **'paid'**_."  
  
    "Of course, sir."  
  
The man of stature held the baby boy in his arms, cradling him. He walked swiftly out of the building, boy in strong gripe. He would never know the face of his mother. She had been dealt with, 'paid' for her services. The pistol was never heard, only the thud of the body hitting the floor. She had tried to put up a fight but had been dealt a bad hand of cards.  
  
    "Now my boy, to groom you as I see fit."  
  
\-----Some Years Later-----  
  
    "Father, look what I drew for you."  
  
Sound of pen scratching away on paper was his reply. He held the drawing up higher, thinking his old man couldn't see. Making weird noises, having trouble holding it up.  
  
    "See, it's you in the big building with the giant R, and I'm in the little building cause I'm gonna be just like you."  
  
He cheered, proud of himself. He was going to be just like his old man, having grunts do all the dirty work. Run the group form on up high. He gasp as pen slammed onto the surface of the desk.  
  
    "Son."  
  
    "Yes, Father?"  
  
Arms caressed the head of the Persian in his lap. His other hand busy tapping his fingers across the desk, almost glaring down at his boy.  
  
    "What have I told you?"  
  
His son stuttered form the gaze his old man gave, piercing just like his pet. He gulped, knowing it was more of a statement then a question.  
  
    "If I have time to waste drawing, I could be studying."  
  
The boy was clever, but no cigar.  
  
    "The be off with you."  
  
The boy's feet dragged, head tucked low, beaten almost. Eye's watched his body language. His ears were meet with a sigh.  
  
    "Hold it."  
  
Pausing, he heard shuffling behind him, the chair creaked. Shoes rubbed carpet the wrong way, then stop. He felt a hand on his shoulder, patting like. He grinned beaming.  
  
    "Shoulders back, head up, hangs relaxed at side-"  
  
As he spoke he corrected his son, who did as told. He was pushed on walking as he was instructed. Nodding his Father returned to his desk.  
  
    "Care to give it another try?"  
  
He stepped back to the front of the desk, walking away as he had been told to do. His hand reached the door, picture forgotten on the floor.  
  
    "Moving along, books don't study themselves."  
  
Stepping through the door and shutting it was all it took. He ran to his own room where fresh tears fell.   
  
\-----Few More Years-----  
  
Sitting at his own desk he grew board of studying, he knew the book front to back and back to front. How was he to break this cycle of day in, day out. He knew the old man was having a meeting with a field agent, maybe he could sneak a listen. He grinned, that's what he would do. He tip-toed to the meeting room. Luckily it was still going, he cracked the door open and moved over to the set of double doors and listened in.  
  
    "Agents are moving closer and closer every day. They will catch on soon if we don't keep it down or-"  
  
    "Silents, don't you dare forget who your talking to Matis. I can easily end your service."  
  
    "Aye Sir."  
  
    "Anything important to report?"  
  
    "No..."  
  
    "How's your little girl?"  
  
    "Fine."  
  
A field agent had a kid too? Maybe-  
  
    "Shhhh."  
  
He nodded, of course he knew to be quiet, why else would he. He turned to look where the sound had come form. He was meet with a face grinning at him. He gulped, waved back as he was waved too. Motioned to follow he did, outside the office lobby.  
  
    "Ummm Hi."  
  
    "I've never seen you before. Are you new? How old are you? Can we be friends? I get lonely cause Daddy won't let me play here. I like to climb things. I also like stories, do you have any good stories?"  
  
He stared at the girl before him as she spoke and asked to many questions. He nodded not really understanding. Blinking he felt his wrist grabbed and lead over to a chair where she pushed him into, taking the floor in front of him she waited. And waited. What did she want. Her eyes glued to his. He gulped again. What had been the last thing she said? Stories? She wanted to hear a story....  
  
\-----Few Hours later-----  
  
    "You dare interact with someone far below your stature. A lowly girl, a grunts girl."  
  
    "She wanted a story, why is that so-"  
  
 ** _'Slap'_**  
  
The sound of skin on skin echoed. His head was now turned to the side, a burning pain in his cheek.  
  
  
    "I care not for what she wanted or what the reason. You disobeyed me and will be punished."  
  
    "But Father-"  
  
    "Enough. I am tired of your rebelling. It's time for you to learn once and for all."  
  
That was the day his life changed. For once, he knew something but loneliness and boredom, another he knew to fear his Father, who marked him for the rest of his life.  
  
\-----An Unknown amount of time later-----  
  
    "You could never beat me. Not even when we wrestled as kids."  
  
    "Who are you? How?"  
  
    "How can you not remember me? Kamon..."  
  
Her voice was familiar. Why couldn't he place her and then it hit him. Her shit eating grin, the cocky look. The way she spun her Pokeball on her finger.  
  
    "Sawyer?"


	29. Day 29~United

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver visits Sawyer in the clink.

"Sign here, here and here. You'll be frisked, anything you want to tell us before hand."  
  
    "I carry a pocket knife."  
  
    "Anything else?"  
  
    "Just my Pokemon."  
  
Nodding the Police officer leads him through to a privet room.  
  
    "Hand over all your Pokemon, and anything else on your person."  
  
    "Is this really necessary?"  
  
    "Yes."  
  
Silver handed the man his Pokemon, his pocket knife, personal bag, jacket. Showed his pockets were empty, changed shoes to ones the station provided. He was then lead to a room with several glass booths with chairs and speakers. Looking round he saw most people wearing the same shoes, with barely anything else on. He also took notice that the Prisoners where all teenagers like him, wearing orange jumpsuits, some with the upper half tied round the waist. He took a seat in one, closing the door behind him, waiting. He was going to surprise her with this visit, probably thinking it was her old man.  
  
     _'I'll get her good.'_  
  
He grinned, ear to ear. The sound of the door screeching open brought his attention to his best friend as she walked in, in cuffs. The orange jumpsuit hugging her hips, for she to had the upper half tied off. He waved which garnered her attention. She walked over, taking her seat.  
  
    "Kamon..."  
  
She didn't sound happy or surprised.  
  
    "Sawyer, I thought you'd be surprised."  
  
    "Nope."  
  
Her arms crossed best they could.  
  
    "Why are you visiting?"  
  
    "Well you know why."  
  
She sighed, rubbing her eye.  
  
    "Is he safe?"  
  
Silver paused, of course she would ask about him, that's why she was in here in the first place.  
  
    "Far as I know, I left him in safe hands."  
  
She suddenly heaved, head down on the desk. Shoulders shaking, he heard her breath hitch.  
  
    "Sawyer?"  
  
    "Thanks, watch him for me..."  
  
It was his turn to sigh.  
  
    "Anything you ask always."  
  
They both raise a hand to the glass they separated them, wishing they could just hug. The spend a long time with hands there while they talked. But like all good things, it had to end. Sawyer was lead away for lock up.  
  
    "Take care Kamon."  
  
    "See you soon."  
  
He came back the way he entered, handed his things and left. A newer burden to bare, he'd do it just for her. The stars shined in his eyes as he walked away form the compound. He knew what he had to do form what was said between the two, and form the way she had cried. Hands in pockets, he made his way on.


	30. Day 30~Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old items are found.

Dreary. The only word that could describe the way the day. Clouds covered over the sun, keeping it form shining. Form unleashing the rays upon the ground to warm it up after a cool night. Gray-blue colors griped the land as the breeze blew, rattling trash can lids, leaves waved, Pokemon took shelter inside of bushes, scattering round. Everything disappeared, leaving the world behind in the looming storm to come. All of but one man, sat upon his porch. No cloud, dark as could be, seemed to worry him as it drifted closer.   
  
Like the clouds above, his thoughts raged in his mind. Knee bounced, a way to relieve his stress. Many things consumed him. His next gym battle. Being a Gym Leader, obviously he would face many challengers. The would come and he would cream them. Simple. The only question was who would he use in what order. The League, they keep a close eye on him, since his past seemed to haunt him every step of the way. He may not have made the best of choices, but he was doing right by paying for them. His parole officer was just a pain to check in with. But his daughter had disappeared some moons ago. He wondered where she had gone. Having parted on salty words. Feeling he was the sole reason, to a point he knew the truth.  
  
Paws padded to their Trainer, upon the porch where he had been left. Watching as the wind blowing light blond spiky hair, what little it could. Eyes focused, arms crossed, knee bouncing.   
  
    "What is it Chevron?"  
  
Chocolate orbs gave a worried look. Coal orbs closed, he bowed his head, encased in his hands.  
  
    "Rai..."  
  
Chevron was large for a Raichu. His brown fur almost black, orange fur dark for it's color. His Cheeks bright yellow, lighting up as an idea came to his mind. Knowing what was on his mind, it had been the same routine the last few days. He strayed inside to the only empty room, layers of dust having settled on it's contents. The door squeaking, hinges having been unused. He padded into the room, paw prints smeared onto the floor. He glanced round, eyes catching sight of old toys, cloths left thrown about.  Patting the bed, dust particles spreading about. He took a minute to remember the days when the occupant was still here, his mind wandering. He gave a sniff of the air, stale, but finding the smell he was looking for. Following it to a compartment under the desk in the room. He pulled its contents out, dragging his paw across the screen, shining it up a bit. He pulled another box out, returning to the man upon the porch.  
  
    "Don't stay out in the storm to long guys."    
  
Many electric Pokemon responded, all returning inside to take shelter. Chevron appeared in the door way, items in hand. The human sat on the porch, moving.  
  
    "Raichu..."  
  
Turning toward the sound the large man noticed the items in his paws. Eyes curious as to why he had them.  
  
    "What is it Chevron?"  
  
Standing next to his Trainer, he handed one item at a time. The look that passed over his face was mixed emotion. Everything having been bottled up seemed to come out. Eyes tearing up, snot spewing out of his nose, muscles trembling.  
  
    "She still had this?"  
  
    "Raichu."  
  
In his hands he held a photo form long ago, thought lost. A picture of a small girl in his arms at a ball game, faces smiling. Tears blurred his vision, streaming down his face. Chevron turned the key, winding the box he held. Music played as he let go. A melody played, soft and sweet. The storm thundered in the background along with it, tune nicely. It was going to be a nice night for once.


	31. Day 31~Mask Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our four Trainers find a way to Cobalt Lagoon, Invitation in hand they all wounder if they should go.

Crisp air whisks about the land, past the grass, charming wind chimes, peacefully breezy.   The sun rays beat down upon the land, scotching it, Summer would soon end, long dry heated days would turn breezy and cool/ Leaves would fall, shriveling so. Some of the types migrating early as was their nature, others would join them at a later date. Warm waters would become cool, ever lapping at the shores. Cooing of early risers woke sleepy towns, others woke farmers, the day was starting and many would have their mail or even newspapers . Drinking late morning drinks, sitting back and seeing what was going on in the world. Many would shuffle through today's letters, ignoring bills and junk mail, advertisements, or even other random assortments.  Finally some glistening orbs would catch sight of silver trimmed, largely wax stamped letter. Textured a bit rough, solid like, with a bumpy almost, snow white. Black calligraphy would address it to someone high up in each household. They would treat it like anyone would a lover, gently loving. Eyes wide with anticipation, gulping as the paper and wax tore, after having read the name on the envelope, worried they would tear the finely crafted parchment. Others didn't care, ripping it open.

  
  
  


_You are cordially invited to attend the annual masquerade ball held by  
_

#  **_BattleBloom Bastion,_ **

_Upon~  
_

##  **_Cobalt Lagoon,_ **

_In honor of the 75th Tournament._

_________________________,_

_Following the Grand Mask Arade Ball,  
to which this invitation allows you to participate,  
You are hereby extended a challenge by~_

__

#  **_Grand Duke Arroyo Lu-Shalim_ **

_  
Accept at your own risk,  
All manner of Trainers are welcome.  
Invitations are your pass into the tournament._

_Prizes of course will be rewarded.  
 Boarding and Sustenance will be provided.   
Only one guest per-Invitee,  
Invitee may send a substitute in their place.  _

_Upon defeat you are free to stay and watch,  
Or free to be escorted off the Isle. _

_We sincerely hope you will join us.  
BattleBloom Bastion, Grand Duchess Laguna Lu-Shalim  
_

 

  


 

\-----------------------------------------With Sawyer----------------------------------------------

  
    "Come on, Leon. Your not serious..."

Sawyer crossed her arms, ripped parchment in hand, glaring at the male before her. He rubbed the back of his head, sweating under her gaze. Having traveled so far to find her, he brought her this.

    "Boss has been down in the dumps since you left."

    "And won't get the hint I wanna be left alone."

    "You ran away, should take you back n-nnnnnnnnnn-"

    "Raaiii-cchuu."

 

The growl came out of no where, sparks suddenly cracked form behind him, shooting round his feet as a warning. A Raichu stood, glaring just as his Trainer had been. He knew this male, long as he could remember, having always been round, since back when he was a Pichu and Sawyer ever so small. The Raichu walked passed the male Trainer, standing between the both of them. He would have to go through him to take her back. Cheeks smoldered to life ever so slightly more, a hand on his head soothed them form igniting more.

    "Easy Nuray."

    "Almost as vicious as Chevron, almost."

    "Chevron and Nuray are not vicious, protective maybe."

    "Yeah protective."

Leon highly doubted her, he knew some of what had happened to Chevron and his Boss. Promised not to tell her, he gritted his teeth and changed the subject. He relaxed, backed away a step., looked her in the eyes and ignored the Pokemon at her feet now.

    "All I'm saying is maybe you should think about it. Maybe your boyfriend will go with you."

He pulled the old card form his bandanna. He watched as her cheeks dazzled red, form anger or embarrassment he would never know. He poked his own cheek, fear of approaching her, a shit eating grin on his face.

    "Heeh, got'cha."

Glaring daggers, her gripe on her arms tightened.

    "Kamon is not my boyfriend and you know it."

    "Says the girl whose red in the face and worked up."

    "Called frustration."

He pulled his eye lid down at her, while sticking his tongue out. He began to laugh, hearty. Tears streamed down his face, watching her, stance changing as if bored. Nuray, her Raichu, settled a bit, sparks no longer discharging. Leon finally let up seeing as how fed up the both seem to be getting. He wiped his eyes, slowly, dragging this visit out.

    "Show the Boss you an't tuck tail and ran."

Shadow cast down over her eyes as he spoke this, a nerve had been touched. He eased a little closer, hand rubbing his head again. She turned away form him, hair cascading over shoulders. He stayed where he was, frowning.

    "I know and Shannon knows, so why not show him."

  
    "I don't want to be in his shadow, it's a long one to hide in or even get out of."

    "We know."

    "I simply refuse t-"

    "Then make it your debut, come out of the shadow then. Cause your hiding in it now."

She sighed, deeply taking a breath. She stayed turned and away form him. Shaking her head.

    "I'll think about it."

    "I won't tell a soul, until the tourney day, until your out on that battle field."

He grinned at her, walking toward her, as the exit was behind her. His hand rested on her shoulder, Nuray watching his moves. He rubbed her shoulder, walked away and waved as he did so. She grinned, not even looking at him. Tears formed in her eyes, they fell when Leon was no longer heard or seen. Crouching down she hugged the Raichu. Nuray confused by her tears, simply tried to hold the girl in his tiny arms, the shadows of the alley way hiding them away.

\-----------------------------------------With Blossom----------------------------------------------

  
    "Hey Blooooosssssoooommm!!!"

Ears drums disturbed by the loud sound became covered as it drew closer. It was still far to early to wake up at this hour. The calls form the other side of the door came with knocking, and the occasionally knob turning.

    "Your not supose to lock the door, remember? Come on wake up! Something to show you! IT'S BIG NEWS."

The male voice outside paused, placing his ear to the door so he could hear better. The occupant of said room, when woken like this tended to be difficult, muttered something he couldn't hear, as always. He grinned, ear to ear, laughing louder and louder.

    "What was that?"

But he already knew, it was the same song and dance every morning. Always coming up with some new way of getting what he wanted, her awake. He bent down, sliding a gold trim envelope, that was already open, under the door. Knocking again, he couldn't contain the excitement that wield with in him, bouncing form one foot to the other. Laughing with excitement the more he thought about it.

    "Tiptap, Crawler, SOMEONE!!! Grab that letter and take it to her. Blossom you have got to read this, BIG NEWS!!!"

He listened through the door again as tiny insectoid legs crawled over, grabbed teh parchment and carried it over to their Trainer. Said Trainer was tucked far under the covers, snoozing away already. Someone's eye poked through the keyhole watching as the Pokemon worked it's way over and up onto the bed.

    "Dweb? Ble? Dweb-Dweb..."

The tiny insectoid Pokemon poked away at the Trainer far under covers, undisturbed. Laying the envelope on the bedside table, he did the next best thing, buried himself in the blankets to try and find her. He dug deep down, around and finally found her, curled in on herself. Calling to her again, he was ignored. He poked at her face, earning a sneeze, covered in mucus. Un-bothered he moved down to her feet where he tickled her a bit, ducking in his shell he was thrashed a bit. He felt the bed shift, hearing a hard thump. He rolled to the side a bit, covers having caught him.

    "Oowwww...."

Poking out he was meet with a look of displeasure, fingers tapping on the side of the bed. Hair mangled from sleep, eyes only half open, stomach being scratched, all in all, morning bed head. She cleared her throat, sighed and stretched, signs she was getting up completely, then jumped onto the bed. 

    "Where did you go?! TIPTAP I SWEAR-GRRRRRR!!!"

He smirked, watching as she dug in all the wrong places. Reaching out to her foot which was hanging off her bed he touched her again.

    "EEEPPPPPPP!!!!"

Laughter could be heard outside and inside the room. Her face was tamato berry red, just as spicy too. 

    "Flint!!!"

Eye still peaking through the keyhole, grinning. The sound she made still fresh in his mind, trying to contain the laughter he so wanted to release.

    "Hemmmm-Yes? Phhhhttt....AHahahahahahahahaaaaa!!!!"

    "Your so gonna get it!!"

    "If-Phhhtt-had woken up-hemm-then it wouldn't-ahahahahahahahah!!!"

    "Your a cruel uncle."

The laughter form him stopped, the one eye she could see in the keyhole had suddenly teared up. Having him now, she glared daggers at his eye.

    "Why would you say such a thing? Your the mean one."

    "Says you."

    "But it's true."

    "Not-"

    "Is-"

    "Not-"

    "Is-"

    "Not-"

His finger poked through next, pointing to any and everything. She gave a confused look.

    "Read the letter."

Tiptap, the Dwebble, pointed to it on the bedside table. Seeing as it was already open and addressed to Volkner. She glared again, arms crossed and stomping toward the door. Jerking it open she poked Flint in the chest, as he was taken off guard, falling back on his rump.

    "Your opening mail that's not your again?!"

    "Just read it-"

    "No, I'm going to call him up-"

Flint stood up, arm crossed, other hand on his chin, eyes challenging her to go ahead.

    "And be the little snitch you are...."

    "Ehhh?"

His smirk twinkled, he had her this time, he would win this war. He could see it now, atop the mound they had created with his victory flag waving. He would get her.

    "You tattle tell..."

    "So, your suppose to be his best friend, not the Rattata you are."

Eye twitching, he was suppose to have had her. Defenses had become supreme since the last battle, what was her secret? He would have to learn it and turn it against her.

    "Weirdo..."

She glanced at the letter, as Flint continued to mutter to himself, maybe she could get a quick glance as he did whatever he was doing. The parchment slide out easy, reading the words, a really big tournament, held by some fancy pants people. What was the point. A finger suddenly booped her nose. Looking up she saw the glint in Flint's eyes.

    "You did it too..."

She looked down at the paper in hand, then at him. Grinning back at him, mouth opening, his confidence would be his end. Before he could snatch his fingers away, she had him, full force biting. Teeth sunk into delicate finger flesh, she let go almost instintly, spiting what tasted like charcoal mixed with smoke.

    "Ewwww, why did I do that?"

Rearing back waving his hand to an fore, his finger having bite marks in it. His nail half gone, his knuckle joint sore.

    "Why did you do that?"

    "You 'booped' my nose. You know I hate that."

    "You loved it when you were little, your still little!"

She puffed out her cheeks as well as her tongue.

    "Your just so dam tall."

Responding with his tongue sticking out, they stayed like that forgetting the world. Time froze for them. unknown to them they had a watcher, who just so happen to begin laughing just as the "contest" became serious, not registering until they both blinked, seeing Volkner chuckleing behind them.

    "What's so funny?"

They both spoke in unison as he doubled over even harder. They waited until he subsided, the excitement returned to Flint full force. Bounceing fore and to, snatching the letter form her hands he shoved it into Volkner's face, barely giving him time to read it.

    "So whats the word?"

Snatched form his hands Volkner read slowly, his face blank of emotion. Eyes scanning over the calligraphy writing he began to shake his head.

    "Whats wrong? Who even is this so calles duke an duchess?"

    "Very influenceual people. Fancy pants people, who pit Trainers against each other for amusement. Its not something I particularly like."

    "Doesn't sound that different then what you do."

    "It may seem the same but its not."

Volkner scowled, they knew that look. Anger, he sighed relaxing, or at least trying to. Flint pouted.

    "I thought you would at least be there with me."

    "What do you mean?"

    "I kinda have to go, every other elite four member is going. Kinda look weird if all of Sinnoh's wasn't there."

Flint rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. He glanced at the ground, grinning, he was gonna kick his own ass for this next question later. He evil eye Volkner, who now had his arms crossed, waiting for his elaborated response.  Like a frying pan struck him, an epiphany came to. Most light bulbs Flint had always went out with a pop.

    "Well maybe come as my guest?"

    "And leave Blossom here by herself, to defend the Gym? She barley had any electric Pokemon."

    "I have three. Nyx, Rumble, and Dapple." 

    "She only has two electric Pokemon and a bug bomb."

    "It's Dapple's best quality."

Everyone paused, something was there, like a ringing in the ear. Much squeakier and shallow, almost as if it was far off, getting closer. Flash of yellow fuzz was all they saw before the  sound died down again.

    "TTTTTIIIKKKKKK!"

Blossom followed suit after the fuzz, yelling something bout getting him later, running after the upset yellow buggy baby. Volkner and Flint waited as her footsteps disappeared before continuing. Volkner eyed his long time friend knowing he had something else.

    "You can come with me and she can take your place. Which will keep her form trying to take over the gym."

    "Maybe..."

Flint grinned, he knew he had him with that. It was all full proof, all they had to do was get Blossom to agree to take his place, that should be the easy part.Down the hall were Dapple always took shelter under the hall end table, on her sticky web, Blossom appeared before her scratching under her head. Her nose suddenly started to ache, a feeling of tickling, as if someone was talking about her. Her lips curled, eyes squinted, her muscles reacted, relaxed and released their hold on her face. Dapple watched in horror eyes wide, fur on end, as her Trainer's face contracted and relaxed, repeating. The feeling seemed to subside as her face relaxed fully, smiling at Dapple. Dapple sighed in relief, turning to cuddle in her web corner. She slowed, a horrendous noise widened her eyes, stuck her fur out. Hearing muscles contract in  a snapping motion.

    "Achooo-!!"

Mucus flew form nostrils, coating everything in a slime green membrane. Sticking to everything Dapple hung form her web by a string of sticky mucus,, blowing in the backlash wind that followed, glowering at Blossom seemed oblivious. Not realizing what she did until Dapple called out to her, where she demanded a bubble bath, Blossom sheepishly grinning.

    "Sorry..."

The word came form Blossom as she meep'ed it out.

    "Tik!!"

\-----------------------------------------With Silver----------------------------------------------

Many Pokemon scattered as a flash of purple dashed by, blurred into a thick mist. Many others fled as electric thunder rained down, burning trees or spots it touched, landing not a one on the target. The fight had broken out when training had begun, both had it out for the other. Large purple Crobat sprang to the sky dodge the moves form a Magneton. Their Trainer not far away, supervision. He gave corrections they should make or called out moves to help out. Each Pokemon following as they had been told. Spending hours upon days even weeks training, gathering strength to better themselves. At his feet a large Typhlosion yawned, curled tight to them, un-moving as he held his Trainer's feet in place. Warm footsies was important too.

    "Knight come on now, I can't follow with you like this."

    "RAWR!"

Knight was loyal, thought the hardship he faced as a Cyndaquila was harsh. Trainer claimed it would make him stronger, ever since his apology he had clung to him, tightly, even after he had been re-caught. Silver had tried to give him back to Professor Elm, but the Pokemon wouldn't have it, growling at the professor when he was left there, sneaking out to find his rightful Trainer. Making a purring sound as he stretched out. Silver tried to step over Knight, having none of it, simply retaliating by scooping Silver up curling into a ball round him.

    "Again?"

    "Rawr."

Knight showed his true colors, an overly large fuzzy ball. Being very jealous he wasn't getting attention, demanding instead, or in this case, taking what he though was his. The other two Pokemon took the chance for a break, they knew it would take their Trainer a minute to get out of this. Laughing at his demands to be released, arms flailing as Knight held tightly to him. Once even walking out covered in small baby fuzz, as if Knight just popped fuzzy babies out of thin air.

    "Enough Knight, it's time to put you through your paces!!"

Ignoring the orders given, he simply enjoyed the time smothering the human. The contact was rarely given, being given it now he relished in it. A new nature had come out in this poorly treated Pokemon, protective. It was this that gave a new meaning to their bond, which let Silver start anew.

    "Lady Irina has a letter for you, Young Sir."

Pure terror gained the upper hand as the old velvet male voice spoke. Having appeared out of no where, him and his Pokemon slowly stood. Silver dusted himself off. wasting time with what to do next.

    "What kind of letter?"

He would have to play it by ear, hating someone following him. His Grandmother liked to take control of everything. Her favorite, and most loyal, grunt stood before him, awaiting to accompany him back to the mansion. His eyes like daggers, hair slicked back and like grease, wearing a butler uniform and a thin patch of beard. 

    "Cornelius..."

    "Madame is waiting."

Knight new not a lot of things, he did know that these were people he didn't like. He stood between Cornelius and Silver, fur on end, fire flew form his back, almost enraged, just triyng to make himself bigger, scare away the threat, especially if he didn't have to fight. His only job was to protect, he would if he had to but only as a last resort. The male before him, gave a smirk, as always when this happened. His black shine shoes crunched grass as he walked, snapping branches, Knight flared up more. Silver Tensed as always, which cause Knight to sense it. The fabric Cornelius wear rubbed against itself as he continued forward, hands behind his back, straight up, piercing down on the crouched Pokemon. Hand extending, he patted the beast, mockingly.

    "Continue to keep the Young Lord safe, that is what a Knight does."

Knight stared into the black coal eyes of Cornelius, as he stared back. Before he knew it he had been called back to his Poke-ball, all of them had. Hurrying footsteps, wanting it to be over and done with. The mansion cam upon them sooner then he liked, gates opening, a chorus of 'Welcome back Young Lord' greeted him. Ushered into a changing room where his ulterior was replaced with something more  sophisticated. 

    "Madame Irina picked this out for you while she was in town. Remember to thank her, Young Sir."

Silver stepped out in a gray suit, white button up shirt underneath, a red tie round his neck, which he yanked off, throwing it in the floor. A maid picked it up, putting it away. His hair was left untouched as he liked it as it was. Shiny dress shoes took the place of his regular shoes.

    "Lady Irina will be pleased, shall we?"

    "Whatever..."

    "Words Young Master."

    "What. Ever."

A hand found it-self upon his shoulder, stopping his momentum. Yanking form the gripe, glaring at Cornelius ,Silver continued on. Passing through red wood trimmed halls, walles painted white, dark wood under foot, a grey carpet covering it so, as he approached a set of red wood double doors. Hearing voices behind it, which he could assume was his Grandma and her so called 'Friends'. Butlers opened them up as soon as word was given. Head held high, chest puffed out, eyes relaxed, he made his way up teh middle of teh tables to the head, where Grandma Irina sat, the life of the party.

    "My grandson joins us, Sergio Ismael Leon Victor Estavan Ramiro Aceves. And his available ladies."

Madame Irina introduced Silver by his full name, which was always a mouth full. Many of the Ladies and Gentleman around the table nodded as she added that last part. Not allowing it to get to him, he nodded to everyone, lastly faced his grandma.

    "I was told you had a letter for me, Grandmother."

Her grin turned into a smirk. She nodded, smoking on her long pipe. Blowing a ring of smoke once, then twice, drawing out the conversation. Her sequin red dress, shimmered form the lights of the chandelier. Her black high heel shoes, crossed over her lap with her leg. 

  
    "A very special opportunity. Your always out in the fields, training your precious. He just loves his Pokemon-"

Laughs erupted form every guest present. It was as if she was making a fool out of him or even humiliate him. His cheeks were becoming red, anger was a long time enemy he though he had under control. No one had pushed him this far as of yet. How much control he had, was unsure of.

    "Here, my grandson."

She placed the letter in the hands of Cornelius, who whisked it right over to him. Taking the gold trim white envelope, he stared at it. Curious but also cautious. The wax seal was broken, neatly straight down the middle. Opening it and taking the parchment out, reading the letter, then again. A look of confusion washed over his face.

    "Do you want me to go in your place?"

Lips curled, pipe still between her teeth as she spoke.

    "Yes. I want to see how strong my grandson is. The Duchess and I are old friends, you could say."

Laughter once again filled the room and ears. It was an unpleasant experience, like nails on chalk bored. 

    "What say you?"

His thoughts whirled, if he went he would be away form here. Be back out in the wide open world, battling to see how strong he was, to see if teh training they had been doing would pay of. He reread the letter again, smirking now.

    "I always like a good battle."

Smoke flew form her lips as he spoke.

    "Glad to hear it. Tourney isn't for a bit. Prepare yourself, sonny boy, Trainers in the big leagues now."

Silver walked away as more smoke puffed form her pipe. Chatter about the news spread round the table like wild fire, how far would the grandson of Madame Irina get? Would he be able to win? Even pass the preliminaries? What Pokemon would he take with him? A lot to prepare for.

\-----------------------------------------With Gladion----------------------------------------------

Being many moon cycles since the young Trainer of the Aether Foundation had left, spending his time training, working hard. Never seeming to get any where. Holding up tradition, even taking the Trail's of Alola. Coming out on top, but turning down taking the champion on. For one he didn't want to take on the roll, even though he knew he couldn't beat her. He could settle for second in Alola. He felt lost, empty to a point. What was he suppose to do now? He was still an outcase, sorta, in Team Skull. Having relinquished his postion, instead doing earns for them as a way to earn some money. Not liking it, he wasn't quite ready to leave just yet. They had kinda a hand in helping him sometimes, so he felt like he owed them. Guzma, had disappeared, Plumeria took up as leader until he returned. Everyone knew why he was gone, but didn't risk saying anything in front of his girl, who was pregnant. They seemed to be on his mind a lot lately. His thought rush was int interrupted by knocking at his door.

Silvally clawed at the door, telling him to hurry up. He stood, in his black pants and shirt, barefoot, hair messy as always. Checking the peep hole, not really seeing since the person had moved. Opening slightly, it was forced open by the mother to be herself. She wasn't quiet showing, shortly along. Her frame still strong, yet to change due to what was happening. 

    "Plumeria?"

She stood, door wide open behind her, arms crossed, fingers tapping away on her elbow. Glaring at him, frown on her face, shifting form one foot to another.

    "You do as I tell'ya right?"

What was she getting at? Why the sudden appearance, he always had to go to her for any and every job. Something must be wrong if she came all the way out here.

    "What's going on?"

    "Ya didn't an'ser my question..."

He huffed, slapping himself in the face for doing what he was about to do.

    "I suppose."

She patted Silvally as he coddled up to her, rubbing like any Liepard or Persion. Circling his way round her then making his way back the other way, almost purring the whole time. Padding up to him she grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him close.

    "Go see ya sista, that's an order."

His face went blank, white even. Had she just told him to do what he though she told him to do? Go see Lillie? Why?

    "What's the catch?"

    "What'cha mean? Do you think aft'a all this time I'd do you that way. No I'm tha Boss now and my way is better-"

    "-Or else-"

    "Yea, or else."

She had let him go, pacing back and forth. It was now his turn to stand, arms crossed, watching as she did so. She threw her hands up, frustrated, rubbing her temples. She then looked at him and growled. 

    "Little Sista Lillie, comes and goes, whining bout where her big broth'a is. We tall her, your here, refuses to listen-"

    "Can I come in? It's hot boss-"

    "I have two boneheads show her here, tell her to wait, your out doing earns an be back soon. She refuses, following them back. IDIOTS!!"

    "-OK, never mind."

One of her so called brothers disappeared back round the corner as she shouted and ranted bout Lillie, quiet like.

    "Go. See. Her."

Gladion face palmed once again. He had told her to leave Team Skull alone, she could wind up hurt, or worse. 

    "She even challenged me with her little puff ball, Snowy. Can you believe that? A puff ball... She needs something else like....."

Plumeria's hand twisted as she spoke, talking with her hands. As she paced, they flew out like noodles, waving to and fore. She stood still, they mostly rested on her hips.

    "A Spinarak? Or Poison type..."

Snapping her fingers, she stomped her foot in approval. He shifted his eyes, kinda rolling them.

    "That's exactly what I told her. T-Bone's just had a clutch, if she changes her mind-"

Gladion gave her a look, face white again. Shaking his head.

    "Well both your loss. You going to see her?"

    "N-"

Plumeria leaned down, wrapping her arm round his neck, cutting him off. Eyes shifting to him, she huffed, sadly it would seem. Why would she do that?

    "Then I'm'a'bout ta feel real bad."

    "Wha-?!"

His words where cut off as she gripped his neck, just above the adam's apple and to the side of it, holding. Griping weakly at her hand as he began to fade out, he saw her face, frown plastered on it. Words he couldn't cope, she was speaking, lip reading was harder in this state. She had caught him off guard. What was she doing? Hands fumbled as, body was shutting itself down, vision going black. She released and he became dead weight.

    "Did you really have to treat the Young Master as such?"

    "You heard him. He wasn't going ta go. Treat him right, don't make me regret this more then I do."

She grabbed at a ball on his side.

    "Silllll-"

    "Easy. Your gonna stay 'ere with me. Your an't going back, promise."

Silvally showed beak, death glaring at what had just happened. He knew she didn't tend to harm his Trainer but to go to such lengths. The lady with purple hair was having the young teen loaded into a helicopter, he watched. He would return, or hell would break loose. Making sure he was untouched and unharmed as they did so, them people he hated, no matter what.

    "I've got big fuzz here, tell Gladion that."

    "I will Miss Plumeria, I will!!!"

The helicopter hovered up, taking off. She had destroyed what little trust was there between them, for what? A better future for himself hopefully with what was going hopefully happen soon. He'd be mad when he came to collect his Pokemon, who simply tussled her belly now, as if having forgotten what she had done. Purple haired lady better hold to what she promised.

    "Achoo-!!"

Pale hand rubbed at the exact same pale nose, purple tussles falling out of place, only to be put back by the same hand. Green eyes watched the screen of teh newest Poke'Gear, as a long blond headed woman appeared.

    "Mission acomplised Miss Lusamine. Young Master is in my custody."

Green eyes meet green eyes almost smiling.

    "No harm done?"

    "None what so ever miss."

    "Thank goodness, Wicke, you always know how to handle a situation correctly."

    "We'll land shortly."

    "Have some one change Punkin's nasty clothes, into something more stunning."

    "Aye Miss."


End file.
